Life is too short to care about what others think
by YoominC16
Summary: If you were a jock, you were suppose to fall for a cheerleader, Right? Well in the case of these four footballers, not so much. They fall for the the nerds. Randy/Evan John Cena/Brian K Dave/Rey Edge/Adam Undertaker/Shannon. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars mentioned in this story. it's fiction._

* * *

Three best friends were sitting at the back table in the Jefferson High School's lunchroom. It was only the three of them because they were considered the nerds of the school. Most people didn't know they were nerds. They didn't act like nerds nor did they dress like nerds, they didn't even wear glasses. They didn't play dungeons and dragons or do any of the other stereotypical nerdy things. They were only nerdy by the grades they made. All three of them were straight A students. They raise their hands in class and answered every question. The other kids would make fun of them but they didn't care. They knew that those kids would be working for them one day.

Evan looked around and then looked back at his friends. Evan was 5'9" and skinny but ate everything in his path. He was the shy one, unless he was around his friends then he was a bit loud. Evan looked to his left again and looked back at his friends.

"What's wrong with you?" Brian asks. Brian was the silly one. He was always laughing and having a good time. Brian had his blonde shoulder length hair in a bun today. Brian never wore his hair down, except when he was alone with his best friends.

"I don't know…It feels like someone is staring at us." Evan answers and then takes a bite of his hamburger he brought from home. All them brought their own lunches everyday. They refused to eat the horrible cafeteria food, if you could even call that food.

"People are always staring at us. We are the nerds." Rey said and sighed. Rey was always blunt and to the point. He always said there was no time beating around the bush life was too short. Rey is originally from Guadalajara, Mexico but moved to the Tampa when he was six. He know both Spanish and English and was known for cursing people out in both.

"I know that but this is a weird stare. I don't know...just drop it." Evan said. "So how do we thing I'll senior year will be."

"The same." Brian and Rey say at the same time.

"High school doesn't change. It's four years of boring." Rey says. Brian nods in agreement

"Hey where is Shannon?" Brian asks.

"He had to meet with the principle about and act thing…EVAN could you please stop looking around. You are making me paranoid." Rey answers Brian's question then yells at Evan .

"I'm sorry. I'm just getting a little creep out. You two don't feel that stare." His two friends shake their heads no. Evan sighs and lays his head down on the table. Some is staring at him.

* * *

"Randy, Randy, HEY RANDY." John scream and hit Randy shoulder. "Quit staring so hard."

Randy glared at his friend John. Randy is the quarterback of the school's football team. He was built like a Greek statue and stood tall like one too. His eyes resembled a snake's eyes, which was scary at times. All of the guys and girls threw themselves at him but he didn't want them. He only wanted Evan. Evan- the nerd. The one person he couldn't have because this "society" known as high school said they couldn't be together.

"Shut up Cena. I didn't say anything when you were staring a hole into Brian last week." John clenched his jaw. John is the running back on the team. He has eyes that sparkle and dimples to die for. Just like Randy, everyone swooned over him even some of the teachers. All he had to do was smile.

John turned to his two other friends, who were laughing their butts off. "Shut up Dave you can't talk and Adam you don't even have a crush."

Dave stopped laughing. He had a crush on Rey. He told the guys the 'little Mexican' was all he needed. Dave is one of the wide receivers. Even though he was much bigger than everyone else, he was very fast and didn't tire easily. Since he was big, all the girls and guys liked to touch him, especially his arms.

"Hey that was mean dude. I haven't found the right one yet." Adam snapped back. Adam was the other starting wide receiver. He had long blonde hair that the fans just love to run their fingers through. "And Randy could you please stop staring, can't you see you are making the poor boy paranoid." Adam and the rest of the gang looked over at Evan who laid his head on the table.

"He feels your stare." Dave says.

"Thank you captain obvious." Adam says and shakes his head. "So you guys gonna ask them out." The other three football stars stared crazily at their friend. "I guess that's a no." Adam says and stares back.

"I want to but-."

"It's social suicide." John says cutting Dave off.

"Well then no more moping. You guys made your choice."

* * *

Principle Mark Calloway heard three knocks at his door. "Come in."

"Mr. Calloway, you wanted to see me." Shannon states.

"Oh yes take a seat." Mark watched Shannon as he crosses the room. He admired the younger boy's short height and slim body type. Mark looked at the younger boy's legs. He imaged them wrapped around his waist. Mark stopped himself before he could go any further. That was his student. He can't think things like this and it's illegal.

"So." Mark starts as soon as Shannon sits down. "I say some of your art work in the art studio and you are very good."

Shannon smiles and Mark almost faints. "Thank you sir."

"I wanted to enter you in this contest." Mark handed a flier to Shannon. "Every year they ask me to pick a senior with great artistic ability and up until this year I had no nominee. You will win $4,000 dollars in scholarship that will be split up over four years."

"Wow. Yes enter me in the competition. When do you need a drawing by?" Shannon asks.

"The first round pictures need to be in by the September 25, so by the 20th of September at least."

"That gives me a little more than a month. Thank you sir." Shannon got up out of the chair and bounced out of the office. Mark let out a huge breath. This was only the first day of school.

* * *

Shannon entered British Literature and made a beeline for the desk next to Rey.

"Look whose back." Rey says. "What happened loco?" Rey called Shannon loco because he was loco. Shannon was the risk taker. He was always doing something crazy. Shannon had his blonde and black hair down with a blue head band on his head.

"Principle C entered me in an art contest. This could really catapult my art career."

"Cool." The three said. The teacher entered the room so they got quiet and turned forward. The teacher brought in someone else with him.

"Alright class." Mr. Barrett started. "This is Yoshi Tatsu. He just arrived in America. He is from Gifu Japan. Please be nice to him and welcome him." Mr. Barrett kept going on and on about Yoshi but Adam completely stopped listening. He was focused on the beautiful international student in front of him. He was tall and had long black hair, with a blonde streak. He wore skinny jeans so Adam could see his shape perfectly.

"So who would like to show him around?" Mr. Barrett asked. Adam's hand immediately shot up and his friends looked at him as if he were crazy. Mr. Barrett looked at Adam and then looked around the room.

"Rey could you show Yoshi around?"

"Sure thing." Yoshi left Mr. Barrett's side and when to go sit by Rey.

Adam was confused about what just happened. "But Mr. Barrett I raised my hand."

"Yes but you have a football game and you will be to busy practicing to show Yoshi around."

This was the first time in Adam's life that he hated being a football player.

"So." Dave leaned in so Adam could hear him. "You found the right one."

"Yep." Adam sighed this was going to be a long school year.

A/N: So tell me what you think. Should I expand or scrap this story.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	2. Chapter 2

The last bell of the day rang, signifying the day was over.

The four best friends and their newfound friend Yoshi walk out the door.

"Hey Yoshi why don't you come over my house with the rest of the gang so we can get to know each other." Brian says.

"Sure. I'll call my host mom and let her know." Yoshi pulls out his cellphone and calls his host family as he makes his way towards Brian's car. Brian had his mother's Cadillac Escalade. His mother gave it to him because she got a new car. Brian parked his car in the far parking lot because he didn't want any of the other kids seeing it. He didn't want them to start hanging with him because of his car.

"Ugh I so glad school is over for today. This is going to be a long year." Rey says and gets in the passenger seat.

"Hey don't you have to be above 5'4" to sit in the front." Evan teases Rey as he and Shannon gets in the back seat.

"I'm 5'6" thank you very much." Rey says back and Evan laughs. Yoshi gets in the backseat.

"Hey I can go but my host mom wants your address so she can pick me up." Yoshi says and hands the phone to Brian. Brian grabs the phone and tells her the address. He hangs up the phone and gives it back to Yoshi. "Everyone good to go?" Brian asks and looks at all of his friends. They all say yeah. "Lets go."

* * *

Randy, John, and Dave were getting ready for the late practice when Adam came rushing in the room. He was already dressed in his gear.

"What's up man?" Dave asks, while putting on his practice jersey.

"You three are going to ask them out." Adam demands.

"What?"

"Did you not just hear me?" Adam starts. "You three are going to ask your crushes out so I can get close to Yoshi since Mr. Barrett just basically cock blocked me in class today." Adam says.

"How are we going to do that? We supposed to ignore them." John says.

"No the politics of this school says we are supposed to ignore them but we are the jocks, we make the rules around here." Adam states like some type of political figure on TV. "The only question is: Do you want to be happy or do you want your finally year of high school to be miserable?"

"Alright tomorrow we'll start the process of the relationships." Randy says and gets off the bench. "But for now we need to get out on the field."

* * *

Mark walked into his huge house and set his briefcase on the table. He went upstairs and changed into something comfortable. He went back downstairs and grabbed a beer and sat on his couch. He hated being at home, no at his house. This was not a home. It was lonely and quiet. Mark hated it. He wished Shannon were here. Shannon would turn this house into a home. Mark laid back on the couch. He had to stop thinking about him like that. Even if this was legal, Shannon would never want to be with a man as old as him. Shannon would want a young guy, someone who wouldn't date before the relationship ever really started. Mark sighed. "I need Shannon."

* * *

"Hey mom." Brian says upon entering the kitchen. "Hey Mrs. Kendrick." The others say. Mrs. Kendrick turns around and sees her son's friends plus and extra one.

"Who is this?"

"That's Yoshi Tatsu. He is studying in America for is finally year in high school. He is from Gifu, Japan."

"Oh then nice to meet you. I used to live in Japan my family is military."

"Oh nice to meet you too." Yoshi says and slightly bows.

"Well anyway to the basement." The five boys left Mrs. Kendrick and went down in the basement, which happened to be Brian's bedroom. They all through there stuff on the floor next to Brian's chairs and sat on the floor in a circle, like they always do. Since this was the first day of school there was no homework so they could talk all night.

"So Yoshi." Evan starts. "We asked you a ton of questions in the car. Do you have any questions for us?"

"Do you guys have boyfriends?" The others look at each other and start to laugh.

"What did I say?" Yoshi questions, confused as ever.

"We are the nerds, we don't have boyfriends."

"Nerds. I think you guys are pretty cool and someone has to like you." Yoshi retorts.

"Umm no." Shannon says while trying to get his sketchbook back from Rey.

"Yeah if they liked us, it would be like social suicide." Rey says and knocks Shannon's hand away and starts flipping through the pages.

"Well that's stupid. I think you guys are the coolest and the prettiest people at school."

"What about the cheerleaders?" Evan asks and Yoshi looks confused. "You know the girls with the short shirts."

Yoshi forms an O with his mouth before he speaks. "I think they are…how do you say in English…sluts." The other boys fell out in laugher until Rey brought them back.

"Hey guys." Rey starts. "Doesn't this look like Principle Callaway?" Rey flips over Shannon's sketchbook so the others can see the picture.

"Yeah it does except he looks better in this." Brian says and looks up at Shannon. "Why were you drawing the principle?" Shannon gets up and goes over to the computer, not bothering to answer or acknowledge the question.

"Ohhhh." Brian says and jumps up. "Someone has a crush." Shannon doesn't say anything. He just turns around and blushes.

"Yep he's blushing." Rey says and walks towards Shannon. "See." Rey turns the chair around so everyone can see.

"Ohhhh." They all say. "Shut up." Shannon says. "So what if I like him."

Evan throws up his hands. "I never said anything. I don't judge."

"Yeah age ain't nothing but a number." Brian says and waves his hand.

"In Japan many older men date younger woman or men, but the men part is secret." Yoshi says.

"I agree with Brian but you run a risk." Rey starts. "If you two get caught, he could go to jail."

"That's if he even likes me. He probably doesn't even like me. He is not a pedophile." Shannon says and looks at the ground. Principle C never looked at him like that, like he wanted him. "What do I do to get him to notice me."

"Dress sexy." All of his friend say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

"I guess I have to." Shannon says, contemplating the idea of seducing the principle.

"Whatever you decide to do we are with you." Rey says and the rest of the gang nods in agreement.

Tomorrow let the games begin.

A/N: The more I write the more i realize that I'm giving them personalities of my friends and family.

Tell me what you think.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	3. Chapter 3

Mark looked up from his papers on his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door to his office open, revealing a very different looking Shannon. A sexier Shannon. Mark inhaled sharply has he took in the site. Shannon was wearing a tight graphic T-shirt that showed off his shape. Mark was glad he wasn't wearing the normal oversided shirt. Mark looked lower and saw the dark demin ripped jeans that showed of some of Shannon's thigh. The high school principle wanted to touch the thigh but he held himself back. He had his blonde black hair down, with some over his eye, and he had eyeliner on. He was truly sexy.

"Hey Mr. Calaway, so I have a question for you." Shannon starts.

Mark swallows and nods his head.

"Well I talked to the people at the art contest and they said the opening round that was due in September needed to be a portrait and I was wondering if I could use you as my model." Shannon finished and Mark didn't say anything.

"You don't have to pose or anything. I can just use a picture or-."

"No I can pose. Why don't you come to my house?"

"Sure. When and what time?" Shannon says, trying to hide his excitement.

Mark writes down his address on a piece of paper and gives it to Shannon. "I'm free all day Saturday, bring your parents if they want to come." Mark adds the last part to protect him and not seem like a creep.

Shannon folds up the paper and puts it in his pocket. "Thank you Mr. Calaway." Shannon gets up and leaves the room. Mark leans back in his chair and thought about how he was going to have Shannon alone in his house on a weekend. Mark's eyes widen. He and Shannon were going to be completely alone, if his parents didn't tag along. He hoped he could control himself.

* * *

The four jocks stare across the lunchroom at the other four boys.

"Come on guys." Adam says and starts walking.

"Hold on." Randy says and stops him. "What if they don't like us?"

"Who can resist us?" Adam says smug look on his face.

"He's right." Dave says.

"I know I'm right, lets go." The four boys take a deep breath and walk across the room, towards their table. They are thankful that the cheerleaders aren't in the room yet, or else this meeting wouldn't have went down, they would have been throwing themselves at the boys. They approach the table. Adam is in front while the others stand behind him. They quietly chose him to be the spokesman. The other set of friends stop their conversation and looks up at them. Adam cleared his throat. He officially hated his friends.

"Umm hey I'm Adam. That's Dave, Randy, and John." Adam points to each friend. "May we sit with you guys?" Adam asks.

"¿Es una broma?" Rey says to his friends while eying the footballers.

"No se." Evan responds.

"Karera wa OK o mite." Yoshi interjects.

"Ok." Brian says and the boys move their bags. Randy sits next to Evan, Dave slides in the seat next to Rey. John sits next to Brian and Adam pulls a chair next to Yoshi.

* * *

"Hey I'm Adam."

"Yeah you are the boy that wanted to show me around yesterday." Yoshi starts. "Thanks I umm…appreciated that. I didn't know if the people here would like foreigners." Yoshi says as he stumbles or his English.

"No problem." Adam says and brushes his hair back. "I like to help people, especially someone as beautiful as you." Yoshi blushes.

"Me beautiful. You obliviously have not been to many places."

"Oh I've been to many and I've never seen anyone like you."

* * *

"So why are you sitting over here?" Rey just had to ask. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"What we can't just sit over here wit-."

"No." Rey cuts him off. "No bullshit. Why?"

"Well." Dave scratches the back of his neck. " I like you."

"I knew it."

"You did?" Dave questions, surprised.

"Yeah why else would you be risking your social standings?"

* * *

"Randy." Randy looked up in the direction of the voice calling his name. He rolled his eyes. It was Candice Michelle. Candice was the head cheerleader and because of that she thought they should be together.

"Why are you sitting with." Candice looked at the four boys. "These nobodies."

"We were having a conversation."

"That you most rudely interrupted." John said angrily, while finishing Randy's sentence. John and Brian were talking well until she came.

"Well why don't you have a conversation with us." Maria said to John. Maria has been crushing on John for a long time.

"Umm No I want to have an intelligent conversation."

"Uh we're intelligent." Kelly says and Yoshi and Adam giggle.

"Adam why are you laughing?" Adam doesn't answer Kelly's question, he just goes back talking to Yoshi.

"Yeah come on Dave lets go." Alicia said and grabbed Dave's arm.

"Umm excuse you." Dave said and removed her arm.

"Lets go." Randy said and grabbed Evan's books. "To a quieter spot until class starts." Randy grabs Evan's hand and pulls him out of the room. The other boys follow suit and lead there soon to be boyfriends out of the room.

Alicia looks over at Candice. "Who do those nerds think they are?"

"I don't know but they are about to find out why they should stay in their place."

* * *

1. Es una broma- Is this a Joke.

2. No se- I don't know

wa OK o mite- They look ok

A/N: So the next chapter will be mostly Tkaer/Shannon, probably all of it will be about them.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	4. Chapter 4

The school day had come to an end and the boys were excited that the weekend had come.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Rey says as he puts his books in his bag.

"I'm going over Mr. C's house." Shannon says and his friends gasp.

"You wait till now to tell us this. When was this planned?" Brian asked.

"At lunch. I have to do a portrait for the competition so I'm using him." Shannon zipped up his bag and closed his locker. "Well I'm out of here. My mom and dad want to send time together before they go back out of town." Shannon explains and walks down the hall and out the door. Shannon's mother is an international art dealer and his father is a translator so they are never at home so they try to spend as much time together as possible when they are in town.

Yoshi goes to pick up his bag but someone else grabs it. He looks up and sees Adam.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Do you need a ride home?" Adam asks.

"No I ride with Brian but thanks."

"Brian has a car?" Dave asks from behind Rey and Rey jumps. "Sorry did I scare you?"

"No I'm fine."

"Well we will walk you guys to your car." John says.

"Are you sure? Its in the far parking lot." Brain asks.

"Sure lets go."

"Wow you have a nice car." Randy says. Randy is a car fanatic.

"Thanks mom gave it to me." John opens the door for Brian and the others follow suit and the four boys hop in the car.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow." Dave asks.

"No se. Hey what are we doing tomorrow?" Rey asks for the second time.

"I don't know."

"Well why don't you guys come with us to the mall." Randy suggests.

"Yeah shop to you drop." Dave explains.

"Ok what time should we meet you?" Brian asks because he knew he would be the one driving.

"1 pm."

"Ok see you then." The four nerds close their doors and pull off the parking lot looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Shannon woke up to an empty house again but he was used to it. It has always been like this because of his parents' jobs but he didn't mine. He liked being by himself. It was peaceful.

Shannon went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He had smell his best for Mr. C. Shannon got out of the shower and started his routine of getting dressed. He picked another sexy outfit but it was similar to the one he had on yesterday since the principle reacted nicely to it. He had to be sexy for him. He knew they would be all alone since he didn't have a wife or children. He didn't know if Mark would make a pass at him but if the opportunity presented itself, he wouldn't say no, unless he asked for sex then he would slap him across the face and run out of the house. That wasn't to say he would deny a kiss or a small touch. Shannon shook his head and checked his watch. It was time to head over to his principle's house.

* * *

After much confusion and getting lost, Shannon finally mad it to Mr. Calaway's house. His house was huge. Shannon had heard a rumor that he came from money but this just confirmed it. His house was on a hill isolated from the rest of the town and the world. It had a large gate that protected it. The gate was black and had a gold C in the middle of the gate. Shannon pulls up beside the call box and presses the red button. He expects someone to answer but instead the gates open. Shannon looks around to see if someone is watching. When he finds no one, he drives in and parks. Shannon takes a deep breath and checks himself before exciting the car.

* * *

Mark was pacing back and forth, growing restless. He thought to call Shannon to see if he was ok but then he realized he didn't have his phone number. Mark sighed. He probably got lost. His house was way up in the hills and isolated from everyone else. He liked it that way though. Mark looked up at the security camera and say a black Audi pull up. He didn't think Shannon would have a car like that but he was mistaken. The window of the car was let down and the person reached out and pressed the call button. It was Shannon. Mark pressed the button that opens the gates. He watched as Shannon looked around confused and he laughed. Shannon finally pulled into the driveway and parked. Now he would wait for him to knock.

* * *

Shannon got out of the car and walked towards the door.

"This better be the right house." Shannon had already knocked on four doors that were not the right ones. Shannon knocked on his fifth door that day, hoping it was him.

Mark swung the large door open, revealing Shannon. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I got lost." Shannon says. "Can you help me with my stuff?" Shannon says while pointing to the car. "Yeah sure."

A few minutes late, all of Shannon's supplies was in the living room of Mr. Calaway's house.

"Do you really need all of this to paint?" Mark asks as he drops the last bag.

"Yep." Shannon says then his face turns to panic. "Oh No."

"What?" Mark asks.

"I forgot to bring my painting shirt so my clothes won't get dirty. I can't paint like this." Shannon says and points to him. Mark looked Shannon up and down. He couldn't paint like that. Those clothes looked to good on him.

"Hey." Mark says when the light bulb in his head goes off. "You can uses one of my old shirts."

"You sure? When I paint I tend to get messy."

"Yeah I will go get it."

Mark returns to the living room with an old T-shirt. "I know it's much bigger than you but it's all I have."

"This is good. My painting shirt is about the same size." Shannon says and pulls the shirt over his head. Even though Mark's shirt is much bigger and does not show Shannon's shape, Mark still finds him prettier than ever.

"Ok." Mark starts. "So what do I do?"

"You sit anywhere you like and stay still. You don't have to pose if you don't want."

Mark goes over to the couch and sits down.

As Shannon paints, they start talking. They talk mostly about Shannon and what his life is like but Shannon manages to pull information out of Mark. They talk about anything that comes to mind, especially about school.

"So you are a nerd."

"Yep."

"I though you were popular."

"Pssh. The only way people become popular at our school is if they spread their legs and lay on their backs." Shannon says, not faltering from the truth.

"Really?"

"Really." Shannon starts. "So Are you dating Ms. Phoenix?"

"What no she has a boyfriend and she isn't my type. I don't want someone just as big and strong as I am."

"Well I'm finished." Shannon announces. Mark gets up and walks over to him and reaches out for the painting.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asks while slapping his hand away.

"Looking at the portrait."

"It's not finished."

"But you just sai-."

"I meant that I was finished with you but I still need to work on it. I need to figure out what type of background and such."

Mark nods his head then takes it off the easel but Shannon pulls back the painting before mark can see it. "You can't see it." The two start playing a tug of war game with the painting until Mark pulls to hard and brings not only the painting closer but also Shannon closer as well.

Shannon is pulled up against Mark's chest. He can hear Mark's heart beating fast and he wonders if Mark can feel his heart beating. Shannon looks up and sees Mark staring back down at him. Mark leans down and lightly brushes his lips over Shannon's, asking for permission. Shannon stands on his tiptoes and leans in for a kiss. Mark leans down to meet Shannon and they share a passionate kiss. Mark has never experienced something like this. This was too good to be true.

It seems like hours but they finally break the kiss. Mark immediately comes to his senses.

"I shouldn't have done that. You are only seventeen." Mark explains, panic was staring to raise in him.

"Mr. Calaway."

"Huh I'm going to jail."

"Mr. C."

"What is everyone going to say."

"Mark." Mark turns and stares at Shannon. Shannon comes over to Mark and puts his hand on his shoulders.

"You won't have to worry about me telling anyone. I liked it and I want this to happen again. I want us to happen." Shannon looks in to Mark's eyes and he knows he wants the same.

"Kiss me again." Mark couldn't say no to a request like that.

* * *

Tell me what you think

YoominC16


	5. Chapter 5

Brian pulled into the mall parking lot and parked in a space. He turned the car off and looked at Evan. "Where are we meeting?"

"In the food court." The four friends hoped out of the car and made their way to the mall entrance. On their way to the door, they ran into the cheerleaders.

"Well well well if it isn't the nerds." Alicia teases and looks back at her friends.

"So why are you guys here. The bookstore is around the corner." Kelly says.

"I'm surprise you know where and what a bookstore is." Yoshi comments and Rey gives him a high five.

Kelly gives Yoshi a nasty look and Yoshi returns it.

"Look we didn't come her to start anything ok. So move." Evan says. The girls were irritating him.

"Ok but before we go, we need to tell you guys something." Maria says and puts her hands on her hips.

"Stay away from our men." Candice says and gets up in Evan's face.

"Your men?" Rey questions.

"That's right. OUR men." Alicia says and gets in Rey's face.

"Well if they're YOUR men." Brain starts. "Why are WE meeting THEM here for a date." Brian says. He knows this isn't an official date but it might as well be. He knows that the jocks like them so why make it more complicated and prolonged besides he wanted to make the bimbos mad.

"DATE." Maria yells. "You're lying."

"Nope. He is telling the truth." Rey says with a smirk. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Well then you guys better turn around and get back in your car before we have to get violent." Alicia says.

"Umm ain't nobody scared of you marrana." Rey says to Alicia. Alicia then pushed Rey as hard as she could. Rey lost his footing and was falling to the ground but he never hit the ground. He was caught by something. Rey opened his eyes and looked up to see Dave staring down at him. Dave placed Rey back on his feet and wrapped and arm around his waist while Rey plastered himself to Dave's side.

"What's going on?" Dave asked Rey.

"That marrana pushed me." Rey says innocently. "And I can't push her back because she is a girl and she called me short."

The other three look at Rey and they immediately latch on to the plan.

Yoshi walked over to Adam with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" Adam asks, concern plastered on his face.

"Nothing." Yoshi says sadly.

"No tell me."

"Well she said." Yoshi points to Kelly. "That my English was bad and I was an ugly foreigner. Do you think I'm ugly Adam?"

"No babe you are beautiful and your English is perfect."

Evan and Brian went over to there men. Randy wrapped his hand around Evan's shoulders and John wrapped his arm around Brian's waist.

Evan looked at the girls then back at the group. "I think we should go." Evan says with the fake fear in his voice.

"Yeah maybe we should do this another day." Brian says and starts to leave but John stops him.

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's just." Brian looks back at the girls. "They said that you guys were THEIRS and that if we continued to hang with you guys then they were going to make us ugly. I don't want to be in a fight." John wrapped his arms around Brian tighter.

"There won't be any fight because if they touch you." John looks over at the cheerleaders. " We'll do horrible things to them. Now lets go." The four jocks grab their lovers and head into the mall. Evan, Rey, Yoshi, and Brian turn around and give the cheerleaders a victorious smile before sticking their tongues out at them, then turning around and focusing on their love interest.

"Ughh they get on my nerves." Maria says.

"Don't worry in due time ladies." Candice reassures.

* * *

"I can't believe they did that to you guys." Adam says. It was three hours later and they were still talking about the incident. They were all sitting at the food court, eating various foods.

"Don't worry about it guys. Its in the past." Yoshi said and took a bite of the Japanese food. "This is not Japanese. This is American."

"Yeah just like the Mexican food is not real Mexican." Rey says.

"So what you doing later?" Randy asked Evan.

"We have to catch up with Shannon. He should have some news for us but then after that nothing. Why?"

"Because I want to get to know you better. Privately." Randy says.

"Why don't we do something tomorrow because I'm free." Evan responds.

"That's great. I'll call you later to work out the time."

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" Rey asks.

"Sharing is caring." Dave adds.

"Shut up and mind your own business." Randy snaps back. Before Rey could say something smart back, his phone lit up. He got a text from Shannon.

_Hey wen u guys get done ur boyfriends come to my house. I have news! ;)_

"Who was that?" Brian asks.

"Shannon." Rey says and cocks his head to the side and smiles.

"Looks like its time for us to go." Brian says and gets up. As Brian starts to push his chair in, someone pushes him and he falls over. He hits his head on the table as he goes down. Rey, Yoshi, and Evan run to his side.

John looks up and see his teammates back's turned to him. They were laughing and giggling like girls. John could feel his blood pressure rise. He stood up and ran over to his fellow footballer. He put his hand on his shoulder and spun him around.

"What was that Ziggler?" John yelled. Dolph Ziggler is the head defensive linebacker of the football team. He also had a massive ego. He thought he was the best thing ever.

"That nerd was in my way so I moved him. Why do you care so much? He is a nobody."

"That nobody is my boyfriend so back off."

"You are dating him." Dolph pointed a Brian then looked back a John. "Wow John you are going to get yourself hurt." Dolph didn't mean physically hurt. No one could beat up John. He was way to strong for that. He meant socially hurt.

"I don't care. They only thing I care about is Brian so." John grabbed Dolph by the collar of his jacket. "You touch him again, you died." John dropped him and went back over to Brian. He knelt down beside him and started to check his head.

"Do you think he needs to go to the hospital?" John asked Brian's friends.

"No I'll be fine. Help me up." John helped Brian up and wrapped and arm around his waist, to keep him steady.

"Give me your keys. I'm driving." Evan says and Brian hands Evan. There was no point in fighting.

"First the cheerleaders now this." Adam shakes his head. "Something's got to give."

John wrapped his arm tighter around Brian's waist as they all walked out to the car. Once they got there, John open the door and put Brian in the back seat.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Brian says. "It meant a lot."

"Well that's my job now. I'm your boyfriend." Brian smiles and then nods.

"See ya." Brian shuts his door and Evan pulls off and heads to Shannon's house.

The four boys watch as the car drives off.

"So is this what we have to look forward to the whole school year." John says.

"Yeah but its worth it." Dave responds. "Its worth more than anything."

* * *

Evan pulls in the driveway of Shannon's house and puts the car in park. Evan turns around to look at Brian.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine now. My head doesn't hurt anymore." The four friends got out of the car and went to the door. They knocked twice and the door open.

"Hey friends." Shannon says, with a bright smiles. "Come in." They all walk in and follow Shannon to the theater room. They all sit on the floor in front of the huge screen and start talking.

"How was the date?" Shannon asks.

"It was good. We ran into the cheerleader though." Yoshi said.

"Yeah they theaten us but then the guys came and we played innocent." Rey says and makes and innocent face.

"Then we ran into so football players."

"Actually they ran into me and knocked me down but I'm fine. I want to know what happened between you and Mr. Calaway."

"Well first let me say his house is huge. That rumor about him coming from money is 100% true anyway." Shannon says and brushes some hair out of his face. "I went over his house looking all sexy and such and I forgot my painting shirt and I couldn't get my outfit dirty so I wore one of his shirts.

"Ohhh." Rey says.

"Anyway I painted Mark and-."

"Mark." His friends say at the same time.

"Anyway I painted him and when I got done he wanted to see it but I said now then we played tug of war with the painting then he kissed me."

"KISS. What?" His friends yelled.

"Yes but it was more like a make out session." Shannon says and licks his lips. "But that's as far as it went."

"So are you two in a relationship now."

"We talked about it and he said yes to a relationship but we have to keep it quiet until I'm eighteen."

"But he is the principle won't you have to keep it quiet until you graduate." Yoshi asks.

"No because it only says, in the ruler book, that you can't have relations with a student under 17 so once I turn 18 we are in the clear."

"Yeah I just hope this secret can stay between us." Rey says. "There are nosey people here."

* * *

"So Dolph how did he react." Maria asked Dolph.

Dolph looked at Maria and rolled his eyes. "Like any boyfriend would. He threatened me and said that Brian was his boyfriend and I better not touch Brian again. I did what I had to do now you keep your end of the deal."

"Don't worry Dolphin I won't tell anyone you're dating Jayson." Maria said and walked away. Dolph was dating Jayson, a.k.a. JTG. They had been dating for years but they never made it public because of their social status within their respective groups. Last week, Maria walked in on Dolph and Jayson in the locker room kissing. Dolph begged her not to tell and he would do anything. So Maria called him and told him to do this. He really didn't want to do this. He liked John and respected him because of what he is doing. He hopes one day he can explain this to him.

Maria hopes in Candice's car. "They are boyfriends now."

"Not for long."

* * *

-slut

Tell me what you think

YoominC16


	6. Chapter 6

Brian lay in his bed and looked up at the celling. His head was still throbbing from the accident yesterday. He didn't want to attract attention from his parents so he did not take any meds to ease the pain. Brian turned on his side. He wished he could ease the pain.

Brian's phone lit up and _The Time is Now_ played through the room. Brian smiled. John was calling. Brian picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Bri how's your head?" John asks.

"Good."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine."

"Brian."

"My head still heads, I need something to ease the pain."

"I can come over." John suggest, praying that Brian would say yes.

"Ok come over."

"I'm glad you said yes." John stops and takes a breath. "Because I'm outside your house about to knock on your door."

Brian gets up, phone still in hand, and runs into the door. Before John can knock, Brian opens the door.

"How did you get my address?"

"Your friends." Brian shook his head. "Come in then." John walked into the house and Brian closed the door.

"Brian honey, who is at the, Oh hi." Mrs. Kendrick said to John.

"Mom this is John."

"Oh Hi John my name is Britney."

"Hello ma'am I'm John Cena, sorry for not calling you first and asking for permission to come over."

"Oh dear its fine."

"Honey who's at the door." Mr. Kendrick, or whom John assumes to be stops and looks at John. "Who are you?"

"John Cena, sir." Mr. Kendrick looked at Brian and Brian nodded in confirmation.

"Come on lets go to my room." Brian said before his dad could go into interrogation mode. Brian grabbed John's hand and lead him to the basement.

"Door open." Mr. Kendrick yelled.

"Wasn't closing it padre." Brian heard his father laugh and walk away.

"Padre?" John question and sits down in one of the chairs.

"Don't ask." Brian sits on his bed and lays down.

"Your head."

"Mmmhmm."

"Here." John pulls out two white pills and hands them to Brian. "Tylenol." Brian takes them with the soda he had on the nightstand. "Thanks my night in shining armor."

John laughs and sits next to him on the bed. John puts his arm around Brian and Brian lays his head on John's shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill Dolph."

"Don't worry about it. Its all in the past."

"Hey John." Britney calls from upstairs.

"Ma'am."

"Are you staying for dinner?" John looks to Brian and Brian shakes his head yes.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok."

John looks at Brian. "You want me to stay."

"Yeah you see its better if I'm around when my father starts asking questions."

Thirty minutes later the duo was called up for dinner. Brian's mom sat the food on the table and they started to eat."

"So you play sports?" Mr. Kendrick asks.

"Here we go." Brian whispers to John.

"Yes sir football."

"What position?"

"Running back." Mr. Kendrick looked a John. He was impressed.

"You gonna go pro."

"I would love to but if that doesn't work out. I would pursue a military career." John answers and then takes a bite of his food.

"You know Adrian was in the military." Mrs. Kendrick says, referring to her husband.

"What branch?" John asks.

"Marines."

"That's where I would like to go if I don't go pro. What rank did you retire in?"

"Major General."

"Wow. You must have been in the army for a long time."

"Straight out of High School. If you don't go pro, I can talk to some people for you about it."

"Wow thanks Mr. Kendrick."

"Adrian, please." Brian looked at his dad and his dad just smiled. John was a keeper.

* * *

Evan and Randy were sitting on the swing set in the park not far from Evan's house. The two just wanted to get out so they cam here.

"I love how it never gets cold in Florida, we can do this all year round." Evan says and gets off the swings and starts to walk around. Randy gets up and follows him.

"I didn't know you liked the outdoors so much."

"Love it."

"Then I'm going to have to take you camping on day. My family camps a lot."

"Really. You have to take me. I have never been camping my mom hates nature." Randy wraps his arm around Evan's waist ok. Randy pulls Evan in closer and tries to go for a kiss but is cut off by Evan pulling him in some bushes.

"What the."

"Look." Evan says in a whisper. Randy turns around to see Dolph and Jayson. Dolph's arms were wrapped around Jayson's waist. They came to the bench that was in front of them and sat on it.

"Dolph I can't believe you did that."

"What was I suppose to do just let Maria tell everyone about our relationship." Randy and Evan turn to each other and mouth relationship.

"But throwing Brian into a table was a bit much."

"I didn't throw him. It was a push and I had to do it or our relationship would have gotten out."

"This is too much of a hassle."

"So you want to break up now Jay."

"No never but we can't go anywhere with out looking over our shoulder." Jay sighs. "I can't wait till we graduate."

"Me too. Lets go." Dolph grabbed Jay's hand and they walked out of the park. Once they were far enough away, Randy and Evan popped up.

"We have to tell John and Brian tomorrow." Evan says.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Brian said with wide eyes.

"Yes we were right behind them." Evan says for the thousand time.

"Wow. That's just"

"Wrong." Rey suggest.

"Yeah." Brian looks over at Dolph then turns around and looks at Jayson. "We should help them come out to everyone." The footballers snort. "What."

"Dolph doesn't have the balls." Dave says and shakes his head. "Never gonna do it. You could put a loaded gun to his head and he still wouldn't admit it."

"Hey guys what's going on?" Shannon says and sits down next to Rey.

"Oh so glad that you could join us for lunch loco."

"Quiet." Shannon looks pass Rey and at the other guys. "Hi I'm Shannon."

"Dave."

"John."

"Adam."

"Randy."

"Ok so what were we talking about?" Brian explains the whole story to Shannon and he stares back in shock.

"Wow. What are you guys going to do?"

"As long as he stays away from Brian, nothing."

* * *

Rey was sitting in AP Biology when he felt something hit the back of his head. He looked down and saw a piece of balled up paper. He picked it up and opened it. It was a drawing. It was poorly drawled but Rey got the message. It was a picture of him with Alicia's hands around his neck. Rey turned around and looked at Alicia. She was facing the board but she had a smirk on her face. Rey turned around and smiled. How stupid could this girl be?

Once the bell rang, Rey rushed out of class and looked around for Dave. Rey put on his best angry/sad/scared face and went to him.

"Dave." Rey whined.

"What's wrong?"

"Look." Rey handed Dave the drawing and Dave looked at it.

"Who did this?" Dave asked. Rey could hear the anger in his voice.

"Alicia. Dave she is making some serious threats." Rey looked down and made it look like he was going to cry. "Maybe we should break up for our safety."

"No." That was all Dave said before he grabbed Rey's hand and drug him over to Alicia.

"Dave." Alicia said.

"Don't send things like this to my boyfriend ever again."

"Baby you are just fooling yourself. He is no boyfriend.  
"He's no boyfriend."

"That's what I said."

"If he wasn't my boyfriend I wouldn't be able to do this." Dave bent down and kiss Rey on the lips. Alicia stood there. She became angrier and angrier as time went on and it wasn't helping that people were hooting and hollering in approval.

Rey wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed back. He never imagine that his first kiss would be in the school hallway but things never go as plan and he liked it. Dave broke the kiss and looked at Alicia.

"Don't mess with my boyfriend again."

A/N: Time with jump in the next chapter. A few months will pass.


	7. Chapter 7

Homecoming was right around the corner and the whole school was excited. Everyone was hanging up signs and reminding people to vote for the homecoming King and Queen. Everyone was happy. Most of the people were excited for the big football game on Friday. Jefferson High had never lost a Homecoming game and this year would be no different. At least that's what Randy thought. He had he his throwing arm and his good luck charm, which happen to be Evan. Even though they have only been dating for two months, he knew Evan was the one. Evan had brought him so many good things over the past to months. Their relationship was almost perfect. He says almost because of those damn cheerleaders and other hater.

"So the game Friday. All of you will be there in our special seats." Randy informs them.

"Special seats." Yoshi asks.

"Yeah football players get special seats for their loved ones. They're called good luck seats, so we are going to need you guys sitting there." Adam answers.

"Duh we will be there. Who else would sit in our spots but us?" Rey explains to Randy.

"Good because we will refuse to play if you guys don't show up."

* * *

"What are the team colors?" Shannon says to Brian. The five friends were at Shannon's house getting ready for the game.

"Umm Shannon look at us." Shannon turns to his friends. They are all decked out in red, silver, and white.

"So I'm guessing the colors are red, silver, and white."

"Yes now hurry your ass up. The guys will be here any minute to pick us up."

* * *

The five boys were sitting in stadium, looking all around. This was the first time they had been in the stadium and it was just like any other field.

"Just think." Shannon starts. "If you guys play your cards right, we could we walking into an NFL stadium one day." The others just smile and nod their heads.

"Hopefully, we won't have any trouble." Evan said.

"You spoke too soon." Rey said and pointed towards the cheerleaders who were heading their way.

"Here we go again."

"You can't sit here." Kelly says. "These are the football player seats. You have to be invited to sit there."

"We were invited." Yoshi says.

"Really?" Candice asks.

"Yeah." Brian pulls out his phone. "See I got a from Randy saying to come to the game and sit here." Brian showed Candice his phone but she turned her head away from him.

"Well these are the good luck seats. If you sit there, the team will lose." Alicia says, trying to make them feel bad.

"Well Adam told me I was his good luck charm." Yoshi says innocently.

"Get up now." Maria says through her teeth. "You don't deserve to be here."

"Well John said I was." Brian throws back in her face.

"GET UP!" Candice yells.

"What's the problem?" Randy says from behind the cheerleaders. The boys turn their expressions from mean to scare in an instance.

"I don't know…she just…started yelling at us." Evan says in distress. He knows his act is working because of the look in Randy's eyes. Randy has a condition called IED, which basically means he can't control he anger sometimes.

"Randy." Evan said and got up. "Calm down." Evan rubbed Randy's back.

"Yeah no need to get worked up. If the seats are that important to them, we will move." Yoshi says and starts to get up.

"No." Adam said and grabbed Yoshi's hand. "Sit we invited you guys, so you will sit here."

"Yeah if they have a problem, they can just go somewhere else." Dave looked at the girls and they just looked back. They would not back down but neither would the guys.

"Sit down Brian." Brian does what he is told and sits back down. The others follow his lead.

"Good, now wish us luck." John kisses Brian and runs back on the field with the rest of the guys.

Brian looks back up at Candice and smiles.

"You won't be smiling for too much longer." She says and turns and her heels.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Shannon asks.

"I don't know."

* * *

The game ended and Jefferson won in a dominating victory, 49-0. Everyone was piling out of the stadium. Everyone was hyped up about the win.

"STEAK N' SHAKE!" Someone in the crowd yelled and everyone agreed. Going to Steak n' Shake after the homecoming game was a tradition for the whole school so the restaurant always knew what to expect.

Shannon's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened the text message.

_Far west parking lot_

"Hey guys. I have to go." Shannon said and winked. They all knew what that meant and bided him goodbye.

"Where are our boyfriends?" Rey asked.

"Right here." Dave wrapped his arms around Rey.

"Everyone ready." Randy asked and everyone nodded. "Lets go."

* * *

Shannon walked all the way out to the far west parking lot. No one parked in this parking lot because the concrete was cracked up and it was really far. Shannon spotted the black and silver Chevy Silverado in the far corner of the parking lot. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and he got in the truck. He slide down in the seat while the man next to him cranked up the car and pulled off the lot. Once they were far away from the excitement. Shannon rose up, leaned over and kissed Mark on the cheek.

"We going back to your house?" Shannon asked.

"Umm Where else." Mark said and sped down the highway.

* * *

The other couples had arrived at Steak n' shake in separate cars. One they hit the door, they were met with people yelling congrats and running up to them shaking their hands. After the had managed to get away from their fans, they made there way to their table. They ordered food and started to talk.

"Good job guys." Yoshi said.

"Yeah you guys did great." Evan says.

"Thanks babe." Randy says.

"Yeah so now you guys have to come to our games more often." Dave interjected.

"Of course." Rey said.

The waiter came back with their food and shakes and the gang started to eat. Candice saw this as an opportunity. Candice walked by the table and knocked over Evan's shake on him.

Evan looked down at his pants and saw the chocolate shake lying there. He looked up and saw Candice smirk at him. Little did Candice know, Randy saw the smirk. Randy got up and stormed over to Candice. Evan got up and hurried to get Randy. He wasn't sure what Randy would do to her.

"You bitch." Randy said and grabbed her wrist. "Why are you so jealous?"

"Randy what are you-."

"Shut up. You need to get over us because we will never be. Even if I wasn't with Evan I would never be with you." Randy let go of her wrist. "Don't torment Evan again or I will break your wrist." Randy turned around to see Evan staring back at him. Randy leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Excuse me." The couple broke the kiss and looked at him. "I have some pants in the back if you want."

"Yeah Thanks."

Evan changed and everything went back to normal, with Randy glaring at Candice every now and then.

"Hey don't look at her. She isn't worth it."

Candice looks over at the happy couple. She turns to Maria.

"How is the plan coming?"  
"Not great, we don't have much."

"Fine more then." Candice looks back at the table. "I want them broken up."

* * *

Shannon looked from the TV screen to the man that was holding him. Mark was asleep. Shannon poked him to make sure he was asleep and not just 'resting his eyes.' When Shannon was certain he was asleep, she slipped out of his arms and went to the garage. Shannon turned on the lights and walked in. Mark had a huge garage filled with many cars. He had foreign card, domestic cars, fast cars, slow cars. He had all types but Shannon didn't care about the cars. He cared about the motorcycles.

There was on bike that he really wanted to ride. He could image himself and Mark on it, riding down highway 75. He walks up to the bike and touches it. He knows they won't be able to do that yet so he pushes the though way back in his mind.

"What are you doing to my bikes?"

"Nothing." Shannon turns around. "But look at me on this one." Shannon walks away from the dream bike and over to another one. Shannon hopes on the black and red Hayabusa.

"Don't I look sexy on this bike?"

"Yeah you do." Mark stops and thinks. "Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle."

"Yeah my uncle taught me. He used to build motorcycles."

"Really."

"Yeah Uncle Chuck but he got Carpal Tunnel so he stopped."

Mark went over to him and kissed Shannon on the lips. Shannon opened his mouth and let Mark's tongue slide in. Shannon wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and deepened the kiss.

The couple broke the kiss because of their lungs screaming for air.

"You do look really sexy on this bike."

"Hmm I look sexy everywhere. I look sexy on the couch, in the kitchen, at school, and I will probably look sexy in your bed." Mark sucks in his breath. "but you won't find that out for a while. Hmm now take me home. Homecoming dance is tomorrow."

* * *

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	8. Chapter 8

Adam knocked on the door to Yoshi's house. Tonight was the homecoming dance and he was picking up Yoshi. Since this was homecoming, Adam didn't want to be too formal so he didn't where a full tux. He wore black slacks and a blue dress shirt with a black tie, no suit jacket.

The front door opened. "Hello, you must be Adam." Adam looked at the lady. She looked pretty young, like in her early thirties. She was about 5'4" and European. Adam looked down and saw that she was pregnant.

"Yes I'm Adam Copeland."

"Come in then, I'm Mary Lewis." Mary stepped aside and Adam came in. Adam looked around the house. The house was a very nice.

"Honey, Yoshi's date is here." Mary called out. "I'm going to go get Yoshi." Mary went up the stairs and a man went around the corner. He was the same height as Adam. He looked like he was Japanese but Adam couldn't tell. The man stuck his hand out.

"Hi I'm Kevin."

"I'm Adam." Adam shook Kevin's hand.

"You're a Copeland?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you Aaron Copeland's son?"

"Yes Sir."

"Oh it all makes since now. Your dad and I work together. He told me you were dating an exchange student but I didn't think it was you."

"Alright I'm ready." Yoshi calls from the steps. Yoshi was wearing pinstriped pair of slacks on and a white shirt with black buttons. He didn't where a tie but he had on a pinstriped jacket. Yoshi walks down the stairs and stands in front of Adam.

"You look good." Adam says.

"Thanks, I did not know what to wear to a Homecoming but I did ok, I guess."

"You did great."

"Ok pictures." Mary says and grabs her camera. The couple takes pictures and then heads off to the dance.

* * *

Dave knocked on the door. Dave looked down at himself to make sure he looked right. Dave was known for his keen fashion sense. He wore a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie with the black leather shoes. He had in his ruby cufflinks and gold chain around his neck. He was about to knock again but a little girl came to the door.

"Wow you're tall."

"I told you not to answer the door without me." An older woman said and came up behind her.

"Come in you must be Dave." Dave nodded and came in the house.

"Ramira go get your brother."

"REY!" Ramira yells up the steps.

"I said go get him." Ramira sighed at her mother's request and went upstairs.

"I'm Reyna, Rey's mom."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Please Reyna. My husband Mario is in his office working. I'm going to get him." Reyna left Dave and Dave started looking around. There were many pictures all around the house. Dave stuck on one picture. It was one of Rey holding his little sister. Rey looked like he was eight or nine and his sister was a newborn. He looked very happy.

"Admiring the family." Dave turned around and was met by a man that looked exactly like Rey.

"I'm Mario."

"I'm Dave Batista."

"Rey was really happy in that picture. He loves his sister." Mario says and points to the picture.

"I have arrived." Rey said from behind Dave and Mario.

Rey was wearing black slacks with a black belt with a diamond 'R' buckle. He had on a black shirt with a red and black striped tie. Rey had a Ruby eye ring in his right ear.

"Alright lets go."

"No. Fotografia."

"No. Mama, tenemos que ir." Rey's mom gives him a look and he sighs.

* * *

Randy sat down on the couch waiting for Evan to come downstairs. Randy was wearing a basic black suit with a black and silver pinstripe shirt with a silver tie and silver tie chain. He looked at his silver Rolex out of nervousness because Evan's dad was staring him down.

"So Randy."

"Yes sir."

"Why are you interested in my boy now. I mean you had three other years."

"Well I've been interested in him for a while but I kept listening to others."

"What made you change your mind?"

"One day I just realized life is too short to care about what others think."

"Good Job." Evan says as he walks into the room. "Because I couldn't have took all of the staring you do." Evan was wearing a black suit with a sliver tie, chain, and cufflinks.

"I know I look good you don't have to say anything."

"You look amazing babe."

* * *

"Brian, John is here."

"Tell him to wait."

"He said wait." Adrian said and chuckled. "He is just like his mom."

"No I'm not Padre." Brian yells from upstairs.

"He has supersonic hearing." Adrian whispers to John. "Nice suit by the way." John was wearing a black suit with a silver vest, tie, with a silver handkerchief.

"Thanks." John replies and looks at himself. John hears footsteps on the stairs and John looks up. Brian was wearing a black and sliver suit. He had his hair was down and crimped. He had on a silver headband and silver accessories.

"You should wear your hair down more often."

"You would say something like that."

* * *

Shannon looked in the mirror at his self. He was wearing a white suit with a silver tie and silver accessories. He put on his shades. The shades had his name etched in the side. He took a pictures of himself in the mirror. he secretly wished his parents were here but no need to dwell on it.

"Showtime."

* * *

All of the couples plus Shannon arrived at the dance at about the same time. They took their pictures and proceeded to dance. A slow song came on a Shannon went and sat down. He looked at his friends and their boyfriends. A normal person would feel jealous that they were dancing with their boyfriends and he couldn't but he wasn't. He chose this path and now he must live with it. A guy came up to Shannon and asked him to dance. Shannon looked over his shoulder at Mark and he nodded and approval. Shannon got up and danced with him.

After the song was over, Shannon and the guy parted ways but when he turned around Maria bumped into him and walked away.

"Excuse you." Shannon said. He felt on his side where Maria had bumped. He felt a piece of paper. Shannon opened the crumbled piece of paper and read the note.

_Get your friends and meet us in the girls bathroom._

Shannon looked at the note and read it again, just to make sure he wasn't reading it wrong. Shannon walked over to his friends who were sitting at the table.

"Come with me to the restroom." Shannon yelled over the loud music. His friends got up and they started out of the gym. Once they were out of the gym Shannon gave the note to Evan.

"Who gave you this?"

"Maria."

"They must be up to something."

"Whatever lets go."

They walk around the corner and enter the girls bathroom. Candice was in the mirror. Alicia was sitting on the counter, Kelly was leaning on the wall and Maria was looking out of the window. Rey cleared his throat to get their attention.

"There you are." Candice says with a smirk. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Shut up and tell us why we're here." Yoshi lashed out at the girls. He was mad they were interrupting his time with Adam.

Candice smiles and holds out his hand. Kelly puts and an envelop in her hands.

"You are going to break up with our men."

Rey sighs. "We have been through this."

"I know." Candice laughs. "But now I have some motivation for you." Candice pulls something out of the envelop and hands it to Shannon.

Shannon looks at the picture and shows no emotion. "This doesn't mean a thing. A lot of teachers hug their students." This was a true statement. His art teacher, Mr. Guerrero, hugged him all the time.

"That is true but I don't think teachers are suppose to do this to their underage students." Candice pulled out another picture and handed it Shannon.

Shannon looked at the picture a gasped. It was a picture of himself and Mark. They were at a lounge that was more than an hour away. He was sitting on Mark's lap and Mark had his arm around his waist. At that moment, Mark had kissed him in the lips. The picture made it look like a long passionate kiss but it was only a peck on the cheek.

Rey snatched the picture out of Shannon's hands. "Wow, you guys are desperate for a man."

"No we're desperate for money. We know they are all going to go pro. We want the money when it starts rolling in."

Brian shook his head. "What will you do if we don't break up."

"Give these photos to the police and Mr. Calaway will be in Jail."

"Alright we will break up with them." Rey announces.

"We will?" Evan questions.

Rey gives him a look. "Yes we will. There is no reason for Mr. Calaway to go to jail over bullshit and besides Shannon deserves happiness, you know his family is fucked up." Rey turns back to Candice. "The only thing I ask is that we can wait until the dance is over and break up with them in private."

"Ok."

Rey nods and walks out of the bathroom. His other friends follow.

Once they get far enough, Rey begins to speak. "We aren't really breaking up with them. I have a plan just trust me on this." Rey looks at all of them for disapproval and none of them say a word. "Good and Shannon you're family is not as fucked up as you think."


	9. Chapter 9

The dance went on as if nothing had happened. They all danced and had fun. Afterwards Rey convinced everyone to go over Shannon's house because his parents were not there. This is where the plan would be executed. So everyone got in their cars and followed Shannon.

They arrived at Shannon's house twenty minutes later. Shannon unlocked the door and let everyone in. They all went downstairs in to the TV room.

"Sit down guys." Rey says. Dave, John, Randy, and Adam sit down.

"We need to talk."

"What? Are you breaking up with us?" Dave asks.

"Kind of let me explain the situation before you say anything." Rey takes a deep breath. "Shannon got a note saying meet someone in the girls bathroom and to bring us so we went. When we got there, the cheerleaders were in there. You see Shannon is dating Mr. Calaway and-."

"Let me guess they have pictures." Adam says.

"Yeah and-."

"And they will keep the pictures hidden if we break up." Dave says.

"That's where the plan begins." Rey says, irritated by all the interruption. "We aren't going to really break up, we are going to pretend."

"How do you pretend to be broken up?" Randy asks.

"If you would shut you, I could tell you." Rey retorts. "At school, act sad and make it look like the cheerleaders were right you guys were wrong you know just play it up."

"I'm sorry, guys." Shannon starts. "We should have been more careful, even though we were an hour away."

"Don't worry about it. Now you need to go over Mr. Calaway's house and tell him what's up but tell him I have everything under control. Go now. We will lock up your house."

Shannon rushes out of the TV room and out of the house. Rey pulls out his cellphone and dials a number.

"Who are you calling?" Brian asks.

"Someone that can help us." Rey says followed by a plethora of Spanish behind it.

* * *

Shannon opened up the door to Mark's house.

"Mark." Shannon yells out.

"In here." Shannon moves from the doorway to the Living Room. Mark holds out his hands, telling him to come closer.

"No we have to talk?"

"Ok what's up."

"Some students found out about us but my friend Rey has it all under control." Shannon says all in one breath.

"What do you mean about us?"

"I mean they have pictures of us kissing."

Mark puts his hand in his head.

"No baby this won't be bad you see." Shannon sits beside Mark. "The just wanted by friends to break up so they are going to pretend break up until Rey gets whatever he is looking for."

"But still what if his little plan goes bad."

"Then will figure about something else. Trust my friends with this one."

"I could go to jail."

"Not if I testify for you."

"No Shannon." Mark shakes his head. "Its called Statutory rape."

"But we never had sex."

"I know but I kissed you and here they count that as a sexual act."

"Don't worry. If Rey falls through you won't go to prison, ok just have faith in me on this."

* * *

"Do you think they actually broke up wit them?" Kelly asks then puts the sucker back in here mouth

"I don't know." Maria says.

"I'll go see." Alicia says and walks away.

Dave was standing at his locker trying to look sad. It was really hard to look extremely sad when you were extremely happy but he had to keep on this face for a few more days.

"Hi Dave." Dave would have rolled his eyes but he was supposed to be sad so he inwardly rolled them.

"Hey Alicia." Dave said it in his most melancholy voice.

"What's wrong? Where's Rey?"

"We broke up."

Alicia gasped. "Really but you two were like so in love."

"I was I guess he wasn't." Dave shut his locker and looked at Alicia. "And the thing is he didn't even say why he was just like we're breaking up and he walked away and- I'm sorry you don't want to listen to me rant."

"No its ok everyone needs a shoulder sometimes."

"Well thanks Alicia." Dave said and walked away.

"I deserve an Oscar."

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and the gang was actually starting to get depressed. They didn't have anyone to cling to their arms and no one to talk to or kiss.

John's phone buzzed.

_Great Acting _

John looked up at Brian and saw him at his normal table with his friends.

_Not Acting. I'm really sad. _

_Don't worry; Rey is almost done with his plan just a little while longer. _

_Ok I'll wait._

* * *

A/N: So next chapter time will jump again.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	10. Chapter 10

A month and a half had pasted and tomorrow would be the start of the winter holiday. Rey looked down at the information in his hand. He finally had what he needed to execute his plan. Honestly, this took longer than he thought it would but it pulled through. Now he just needed to figure out how to get the cheerleaders alone again. Rey looked up when heard a car horn blow. Brian was here to pick him up.

Rey raced out of the house and into the back seat.

"Whoa you're just a ball of energy today." Yoshi says and looks at Rey.

"That's because the plan will be executed today." Rey pulled out the information that was wrapped up in the brown paper.

"That's a lot of stuff." Evan says.

"You gonna tell us what it is." Brian says and pulls out of the drive way.

"When we get the cheerleaders alone you guys will know." Rey turned to Shannon. "Tell Mr. Calaway that he doesn't have to worry anymore. Also I better automatically graduate if this works."

* * *

Mr. Calaway was sitting at his desk. Every since homecoming he had begun to get paranoid. Every time some knocked on the door he thought it was the police. He was jumpy and irritable. He just wished Rey would hurry up.

Mark's phone lit up. He received a text from Shannon.

_Plan is being executed. No more worries. Rey says he better graduate. ;) _

* * *

Maria was standing at her locker waiting for her other friends to get there. She sighed. She was feeling pretty bad about breaking the guys up. She truthfully didn't like John that way. She only saw him as a friend, maybe even a brother, but she was a cheerleader and this was what she had to do. Truthfully, she wanted to date Kofi Kingston, captain of the soccer team. Maria just thought he was the finest man on Earth, but cheerleaders dated football players not soccer players. Maria was snapped out of her thoughts when some one bumped into her. She looked up to see Shannon. She didn't want to be mean but she had too.

"Excuse you nerd." Shannon just walked away. Maria grabbed her side and felt something in her pocket. She took it out and it was a note.

_Get your girls and meet us in the old abandon art room. ASAP._

"Hey girl what's this?" Alicia asks and Maria hands her the note.

"Lets go get Candice and Kelly."

"For what?" Candice and Kelly asked when the came around the corner. Alicia gave them the note and they read it.

"Lets go."

The four girls walked into the old art room and saw the guys. Evan was sitting on the desk. Yoshi and Brian were playing on the chalkboard. Shannon was pacing back and forth and Rey was just standing there holding a package.

* * *

"Hey we're now. What do you guys want?" Candice asks.

"Good you're here." Rey says and the boys come up behind Rey. "You are going to leave us alone. We are going to get back with our boyfriends and you aren't going to tell anyone about Shannon's relationship."

Kelly laughed. "No why would we do that. We have pictures."

"I have pictures too."

All of the girls stiffend except Maria because she knows she hasn't done anything wrong.

"You're just bluffing." Alicia said with a shaky voice.

"Oh No." Rey shook the package. "I am not. Shall a pull them out." Rey took their silence as a yes so he began.

"Lets start with you Alicia. Rey pulled out a photo of Alicia and shook his head. He then turned it to her.

"You really need to learn how to steal better." The picture was of Alicia stealing answers to test from the school office and putting them in her purse. Rey then pulled out another picture of her stealing money out of the school money draw.

"I have plenty more pictures of you stealing but I don't have the time. Lets move one to Candice." Rey showed a picture of Candice snorting cocaine at what looked like a party and then he showed another picture of her smoking marijuana.

"I think this school and this down has a zero tolerance drug policy." Rey shook his head. "Anyways to Kelly." Rey pulled out a picture of Kelly. She was with Mr. Gabriel at a hotel. You could see through the window that they were having sex. In a later picture, you could see him giving her money.

"That's a count of Statutory rape and prostitution." Rey closed the folder. "Like I said I have many more pictures of you guys but I must move on. Now Maria." Maria looks up at Rey. "I don't have any dirt on you per say but I do know your biggest secret."

"You don't like John and you never did. You were just doing this to because those whores were blackmailing you." Maria looked up surprised.

"Yeah I know about the whole drug thing and how they were going to blame it on you if they didn't do what they said but now with this." Rey pointed to his pictures. "You are free and also I know you like Kofi and a little birdie told me he like you too he doesn't like the people you hang with so if you stop being friends with them and come with us we well get you two together. Think of it as an early Christmas present."

Maria didn't understand why they wanted to help her. Every since school had started, she had nothing but mean things to them. Maria shook her head. She won't question them go. Maria went over to Brian and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Its all in the past."

"So." Rey started. "You are going to leave all of us alone plus Dolph and JTG. Yes I knew about that too. My sources are the best. If you say anything about Shannon's relationship, we will give these pictures to the police and you will be in jail as well."

"Alright just keep the pictures hidden." Candice says frantically. The bell rang.

"Have a nice day." The five boys plus Maria walked out of the art room.

"Thanks guys for forgiving me." Maria says.

"Don't worry about it. We like to help." Shannon said. They entered the lunchroom and ran over to their boyfriends.

"Plan complete." Rey said and kissed Dave.

"Ok but why is she here?" Dave asked. Maria sat down and explained the whole situation. Afterwards they all understood and accepted it.

"Hey Kofi." Rey yelled across the lunchroom and Kofi looked up. "Come over here."

"What are you doing?" Maria asked.

"Getting you a boyfriend." Kofi had walked up to Rey.

"What's up Rey?"

"You know Maria right?"

"Yeah who wouldn't."

"Well she and I were talking about soccer and I don't know much about it so she was wondering if you could tell her some things." Rey says.

"Sure. Come over here where it isn't so loud." Kofi took Maria's hand and lead her to a quite corner."

"She'll thank me later."

* * *

Later that night Rey got a text from an unknown number.

_Hey Rey This is Maria. Just wanted to say thx. Kofi and I have a date tomorrow. P.S save my number._


	11. Chapter 11

The mall was filled with busy last minute shoppers. People were running left and right trying to find the perfect gift for their loved ones for Christmas. The five boys plus Maria added to this cluster of last minute shoppers. The six friends were in the store trying to find something for their boyfriends.

"What are the colors for the Ghana soccer team?" Maria asks, looking throw the racks at the Athletic store.

"Are you seriously asking us that?" Rey said.

"I'll look it up." Brian said and pulled out his phone.

"So Randy likes the Steelers so do you think he will like this?" Evan said and held up a Hines Ward jersey.

"Yeah that's cool. Now what's his size?" Yoshi asks. Evan palms his forehead. He didn't know.

"Guys like to wear their clothes big so don't worry about it." Shannon said. Shannon had already bought Mark something so he was just here to hang out.

"I can't find it." Brian says to Maria.

"I'll go ask somebody." Maria scans the story for a worker but ends up seeing something else. "Hey guys look." They all look over at the site. It was Dolph and Jason. They were holding hands and laughing.

"Looks like Candice and them kept her agreement." Rey said.

"Yeah."

"OMG Guys." Maria said and they turned to her. "Look." Maria held up a Michael Essien jersey. "I found Kofi's present."

* * *

On the other side of the mall, the other boys were doing the exact same thing, scrambling to find a Christmas gift for their lovers.

"Maybe I should get Rey some cologne?" Dave said, looking through the glass case.

"You guys should have just went with me last week but no you guys just have to wait to the last minute. Is that an American thing?" Kofi asks.

"No it's a Canadian thing too." Adam replies. "I think I'll get Yoshi a necklace."

"I don't know what to get Brian."

"Well I don't Brian will complain about anything you get him so-."

"I think I will get him headbands." John says, cutting Kofi off. "Yep Headbands. Now where would they be?"

"What would Evan like?" Randy said while going through the clothes rack.

"Clothes." Adam answers. "And food."

"What's his siz-."

"Hey guys look." John said and the boys turned. They saw Candice, Alicia, and Kelly walk pass them. The girls looked at them and then turned their noses up in the air.

"The shit is finna hit the fan." Kofi says.

"You think so?" Randy said, still watching the girls.

"Yeah of course. All they do is start mess. Just wait and see. Now hurry up and lets go I'm tired."

* * *

Maria and the five other guys walked out of the store with many bags in their arms. "I hope Kofi likes this."

"They better. This jersey cost me an arm and s leg." Evan explains. Maria turns around and looks at Evan.

"Don't worry Randy will lov-." Maria was cut off when she ran into something.

"Excuse me Sorry."

"No its my- Maria." Maria looked up at the person.

"Candice?"

"Yep it's me. Still with those losers?"

"Yep. Still being a Bitch?"

"Oh you know it." Candice said. "Never stopped being one. I was just being put on hold by his tactics but I'll never stop. Threats mean nothing."

"Hey." Rey said. "Do we have a problem?"

Candice looked Rey up and down. "Nope, not at all. See ya at school." Candice and her two goons left without another word or look at the others.

"She's got something up her sleeves." Maria looked over at Shannon. "Be careful."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know I haven't updated any of my stories in FOREVER. Sorry about that. Last month my family(on both sides) had a spur of bad luck and I wasn't able to update. This is really the first time I have been on a computer in Forever. Anyway I will try an update more frequently from now on.

Thanks for reading

YoominC16


	12. Chapter 12

Shannon opened up his eyes. He was facing the window and could see the trees blowing in the wind. It was Christmas morning. Of course, there was no snow because they lived in Tampa but it was windy. Shannon rolled over and cuddled next to Mark. No, they were not having sex but they did sleep together. Shannon opted to stay over Mark's instead of waking up on Christmas alone. His parents were gone on business again. Shannon closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep but his stomach betrayed him. He needed food. Shannon sat up and rubbed his face. He then proceeded to get out of the bed and down to the kitchen. Shannon was almost out the door when Mark called him.

"Shannon, where are you going?"

"To cook." Shannon answered and left the room.

Once Shannon was in his kitchen, he started to cook. He cooked pancakes, eggs, bacon for Mark he didn't eat pork, and other delicious foods. Shannon turned around to see no one there. Mark was not up to eat his cooking. He was about to change all of that. Shannon started to rattle pans and closes cabinet doors. A few moments later Mark walked into the kitchen.

"Good you're up I just finished cooking breakfast."

"How could I sleep with all that noise?" Mark asks and sits at the table. Shannon brings over the food and coffee and sits in down.

"Hey." Shannon looks up from his food. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Adam came over Yoshi's house to spend time with his host family and to take him back to his house to be with his family. Adam had give Mary and Kevin their gifts and eaten lunch with them. Now he and Yoshi were headed to his house.

"How will your family take me?" Yoshi asked.

"They will love you. My cousin is married to a Japanese guy so you will be find."

"You sure."

"Of course. We're here." Adam turns off the engine and gets out of the car. Yoshi opens his door and gets out of the car. Yoshi notices that there are a few cars here. He is nervous.

"Don't be nervous." Adam grabs Yoshi's hand and walks up to the door. Adam unlocks the door and walks in. Yoshi can hear the people talking and can smell food cooking.

"You're back son." Mr. Copeland says and then turns to Yoshi. "So you are Kevin's son Yoshi?"

"No Uncle. He is my mother's oldest brother." Yoshi corrects.

"Oh ok nice to meet you. I'm Aaron Honey come meet Adam's boyfriend." A lady comes out from the kitchen and stands beside Aaron.

"Hi I'm Melissa nice to meet you." Yoshi smiles and introduces himself. Yoshi notices that Adam looks nothing like this woman. She was short, black hair, grey eyes, everything that Adam was not.

"Adam take Yoshi in the living room so he can meet the rest of the family." Adam guided Yoshi to the living room and walk in.

"Hey Adam, who is this."

"This is Yoshi."

"Hey Yoshi welcome to our family." Yoshi smiled. He liked this family.

After a while the couple was able to sneak away and go to Adam's room.

"If you don't mind me asking." Yoshi goes over and sits next to Adam on the bed. "Is Melissa your real mother?"

"No. My evil stepmother."

"Evil?"

"Yeah, she is a home wreaker. Well really my father is a home wreaker. He cheated on my mother with her. My mom was sick at the time you know. When she found out about my father's affair, she had just found out he had cancer. It was already in the late stages so they couldn't save her, but this just gave her no hope. I lived with my mother until she died then came her. My stepmother and I have a mutual hate-hate relationship."

"Wow." Yoshi says. "I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing." Adam pulled Yoshi in for a quick kiss. "Just kiss."

* * *

John opened the door to his home to be greeted by Brian and his parents. "Merry Christmas." They all said.

"Merry Christmas, come in." The family of three walk into the house and John takes their coats.

"Mom, Dad."

"Here we come." Two adults walk into a room. At that moment Brian never knew a boy could look so much like his mother. The only thing John got from his dad was the height. John's mother was a little shorter that Brian. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples basically the female version of John. John's father was tall, brown hair, blue eyes. He had a stern look on his face. Brian didn't know if that was normal or if that was because of them.

"Hi I'm Jessica. Its so very nice to finally me you." Jessica says and hugs my mother. "Hey I'm Britney."

"Adrian."

"Sam."

"Well now that the introductions have started, lets eat."

* * *

Dave walked up the driveway towards Rey's home. There were many cars parked in front of his house. Rey had told him that his family holds a Christmas party every year partly because many of his relatives from Mexico come and this is really the only time they see one another.

Dave's family was not religious and therefore didn't celebrate Christmas. Even if they did, it would be a very dysfunctional Christmas with a drunk mom and a crazy dad so he took this as an opportunity to escape.

Dave rang the doorbell to the home. He could hear the loud music and wondered if anyone would be able to hear him. He was about to ring the doorbell again but was greeted by Ramira.

"Hey come on in. I'll get Rey." Dave entered the house and saw all of the people. All of them were conversing in Spanish. He felt slightly out of place.

Dave saw Ramira go over to Rey. She grabbed Rey's hand and pulled Rey to Dave and them left the happy couple.

"Dave." Rey reached up to hug Dave. "Feliz Navidad."

"Merry Christmas. Here." Dave gave Rey his gift. Rey took it.

"Thanks, I'll open it later." Rey sat his gift down.

"Where is your mom?" Dave asked.

"Mmm." Rey scanned the room. "By the bar come on." Rey grabbed Dave's hand and lead him to his mother.

"Ma." Reyna looked up.

"Oh Dave." She got up and hugged him. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. This is for you." Reyna took the gift and opened it. It was a pair of earrings.

"Gracias."

"Who is he?" One of Rey's cousins ask.

"Mi novio."

* * *

"Randy, Evan Can I get some help?" Elaine, Randy's mother, asks from the kitchen.

"Sure." They yell and run in, anything to get them away from Randy's grandpa. He just keeps talking.

"Looks like you two needed some help." Elaine says and shakes her head. "Sorry about Dad Evan, he just gets so excited about new people coming around.

"Oh no worries Mrs. Elaine." She wouldn't let Evan call her Mrs. Orton so he called her Mrs. Elaine. It just didn't feel right calling her just Elaine.

"Good now take this out there and be nice to grandpa." Just then Mr. Orton came in.

"You two better come out here before I kill him."

* * *

Mark was sitting on the couch with Shannon in his arms. He looked at Shannon. Shannon was watching some art thing on TV. He decided it was time.

"Hey Shannon."

"Hmm."

"Come with me." Shannon stands up and then Mark gets up. Mark grabs Shannon's hand and guides him. Mark opens up the door that leads to the garage. Mark turns on the lights.

"Oh Mark. Is that mine?" Shannon asks.

"Yes."

"Oh My God." Shannon tears away from Mark and runs to the car. It was a red and black Bugatti Veyron. Shannon had been talking about this car. He told Mark that once he got rich off his paintings he was going to buy this car,

"Wait, This is a 2 million dollar car."

"1.7 million."

"It doesn't matter. You are a teacher. Teacher's don't make this type of money."

"Lets just say…Inheritance."

Shannon gives him a look. "Inheritance ok."

Mark dangles the keys in front of his face. "Wanna Drive." Shannon takes the keys from his hand and hopes in the driver's seat. Mark gets in to the passenger's seat.

"Lets go."

After two hours of driving, the couple decided to head home. Shannon was sitting at a stoplight waiting for it to turn.

"Next weekend, we will go out to the track and ride it to its maximum speed." Mark said.

"Can't wait. Ready to burn some rubber." The light turned green and Shannon started across.

The next thing Shannon knew there were bright lights coming towards him and he was being flipped through the air.


	13. Chapter 13

Rey was having a good time with his family. They had even taught Dave some Spanish.

He was about to say something but his phone rang. Rey frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't know this number." Rey pressed the call button.

"Hello."

"Hello is this a Mr. Rey Mysterio."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Thank God. I've been going through his contacts and you are the first person that answered."

"Umm who is this?" Rey said a little irritated.

"Yes this is Jackie Blank. I'm with Tampa University Hospital, your friend Shannon Moore was in a bad car accident."

"What! I'll be there in ten minutes." Rey hangs up the phone and jumps up from his seat.

Dave grabs his wrist, "What's going on?"

"Shannon was in an accident."

"Come on I'll drive you call the others."

* * *

Randy and Evan run into the hospital.

"I'm looking for-."

"Evan!" Evan turns to his left and sees Yoshi and the others. Randy and Evan ran towards them.

"Any news." Evan asked.

"No not one word." Rey said.

"Has anyone tried to call Shannon's parents?" Randy asked.

"Yeah but their phones are off." Brian said.

Randy and Evan sat down next to Yoshi and Adam. Rey, Dave, John and Brian sat across from them.

"So now we wait." Dave said.

Two hours later, a doctor emerges from the back.

"Are you here from Shannon Moore."

"Yes." Rey says and they all stand up. The doctor looks at them.

"Where are his parents?"

"Out of the country, if you can call them parents." Evan says and the doctor understands.

"Mr. Moore was in a bad car accident. He was going across when he was hit on the passenger side of his car. The other driver must have been either drunk or just ran the light. Anyway Mr. Moore was wearing a seatbelt so he wasn't thrown from the car but he was still injured. He suffered some swelling around his brain from hitting his head and some glass was embedded in his head but we got that all out. We were able to decrease most of the swelling but the other swelling will have to decrease naturally. A few of his ribs are cracked and those will have to heal naturally too. His passenger-."

"Passenger?" Dave questioned.

"Yes a man named." The doctor looks at the clipboard. "Mark Calaway was in the car as well. He took most on the impact. He had some swelling around his spine and in his brain. We were able to get the swelling around his spine to go down but there is still much swelling around his brain. We will be watching him closely over night. His right arm is broken and some of his ribs are cracked. His ribs cracked so much that one of them punctured his lung but we were able to fix that. He also had some internal bleeding. If Mr. Calaway makes it through the night, I believe he will live but this will be a tough 24 hours." The doctor looks at all of them. "For the both of them."

The doctor walks away from the group.

"Mr. Calaway and Shannon." Yoshi says.

"Something isn't right." Dave says.

"What's the name of that nurse that called you?" Brian asked.

"Jackie Blank." Rey thought for a moment. "I'll be back."

Rey walked down the hall to the nurses station. Rey looked at all the name tags before she walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me." The lady looked up at Rey. Yep at that moment he knew. There was no doubt in his mind. That woman was Kelly's mom.

"Hello." She said.

"I just wanted to thank you for calling me so soon."

"Oh no problem honey, I was just doing my job."

Rey walked away from the desk and back to the group.

"That lady is Kelly's mom." Rey announced.

"You don't think something shady is going on do you." John asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Rey said.

"Yeah everyone we need to get rest. Shannon wouldn't want to look at us with bags under our eyes." Dave said.

"Yea he's right." Yoshi said. The four couples piled out of the hospital and went back home. They barely got any sleep for worrying about their friends and the rode ahead.

* * *

A/N: So I went ahead and just posted this chapter because I don't know if I will able to post anytime soon, hopefully I will be able to. I'm kind of stuck on whether I'll make this a happy ending(Mark lives) or a semi-sad ending(Mark dies). Choices Choices.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed and Winter Break was almost over. Shannon and Mark had not woken up yet. Everyone was over Rey's house, discussing all of this.

"They had something to do with this." Maria says to everyone as she and Kofi walk into Rey's room. "I know they did."

"How?" Yoshi asks.

"Yes enlighten us." Evan says.

"Well someone was having a Christmas party last night and they said they received a phone call and they just got up and left." Maria explained.

"They could have just been going home. Their parents could have been calling." John says. "My parents do that all the time."

"No they don't have curfews like we do. Their parents really don't care about them, expect Kelly's mom but that's only when she isn't high off of the hospital meds." Maria says.

"So you really think they had something to do with this?" Randy asks.

"Yes. They had too. I mean the nurse said she went through Shannon's whole contact list before anyone answered and got to Rey. My name comes before Rey's. I think everyone's name comes before Rey's except Yoshi's and I don't know about you guys but I had my phone on all night."

Rey's cellphone rang and interrupted the group's thoughts. Rey looked at the ID. It was Shannon's mother.

"Hello."

"Hello someone called this number."

"Hi Mrs. Moore, this is Rey Shannon's friend."

"Oh Hi Rey."

"Yesterday Shannon was in a bad accident."

"What! Oh my God. How is he?"

"He is alive but he is still unconscious."

"We will be on the next plane out."

"Ok." The line went dead. Rey close the phone.

"That was Mrs. Moore. They are on the next flight out."

"Yeah she waits a whole week to call." Brian says in disgust.

"This isn't good." Evan says.

"Why?" Maria asks.

"He doesn't have the best relationship with his parents. I'll let him tell you the rest." Rey says.

"Come on everyone. Lets go to the hospital. Maybe Shannon will wake up." Randy said and everyone left the house and headed to the hospital.

* * *

The gang entered the hospital and the nurses greeted them. All of the nurses knew them by name now. They came here everyday since the accident. Always hoping for a miracle but to no avail. They hadn't woken up. Today however started off weird. Instead of the boys and Maria being greeted by the staff they were greeted by another face.

"Kelly." Maria said and screwed up her face.

"Look I'm not here to get a fight. I just want to let you guys know I had nothing to do with this. I was here with my mom the night Shannon and Mr. C were admitted. I didn't want to be by myself on Christmas and I saw them bring them in. I told my mom to call you Rey because I never heard him talk about his parents. I'm pretty sure Candice had something to do with this."

"Why tell us this now?" Rey asked, a little annoyed by her presence.

"Because she has become obsessed with destroying you guys. It got too much for me and I stopped hanging around her. The same thing that you got on me Rey was the same thing she was holding over me. That was the only reason why I was with her. I told her that since you have the info to I was no longer her slave. I mean no offense Adam but I don't like you. You're not my type. I like older men like Shannon."

"None taken." Adam says quickly.

"You think they did this?" Yoshi asks again.

"They had some part in it." Kelly said. "I have to go but if you need anything Maria should still have my number." Kelly walked out of the hospital. She felt lighter, like a million bricks had been removed from her shoulders. She did the right thing for once. She hoped Shannon pulled through. She needed to apologize to him.

"She seemed sincere." John said.

"We'll see. Lets go." Brian said and they walked into Shannon's room.

Rey and Evan sat at the head of the bed on opposite sides. Brian and Yoshi sat at the foot of the bed. Dave sat on the windowpane. John, Adam and Randy were standing and floating around the room as always. Maria and Kofi sat in the chair in the far right corner of the room. This was their normal positions. This is where they waited.

"I'm tired of waiting." Yoshi said.

"Well that's all we can do." Rey responded.

"What do you think his parents will say?"

"They won't…say anything." Everyone looked towards the bed. "Don't look at me like that."

"Shannon." Everyone yelled and semi-hugged him. They couldn't hug him fully because of his injuries.

"I'll go get the doctor." John said and left to go find the doctor.

"How's Mark?" Shannon asked. Everyone got quiet.

"He's in a coma still. They don't know when he will come to." Rey answered.

"But he is alive."

"Yes."

"I have a question though." Yoshi starts. "How in the hell did you get a Bugatti?"

Shannon laughed a little. "Mark of course."

John and the doctor walked in to the room.

"Well Mr. Moore how do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Sore and please call me Shannon."

"Well Shannon I assume you remember everything that happen or do I need to explain."

"No I remember everything. How is Mark?"

"That is something else I wanted to talk to you about but I wanted to wait until you were better and we were in private."

"Anything you tell me now I'm going to tell them later anyway so you might as well start talking now. I won't have to waste my breath. God knows I need all of it."

"So true." The doctor says. "Well Mr. Calaway has no shown signs of improvement nor deterioration. Prior to this event, Mr. Calaway signed these papers. These are power of attorney papers. Since he has no living family, he put you over everything he has. What this means is that if there is a life or death decision that needs to be made, you have to make it. If you think you can't do this, you need to sign these pap-."

"I can do it. Don't worry."

"Ok that was all I needed. Let me check you out." The doctor checked Shannon's vitals and then left.

"Power of attorney." Shannon said. "We weren't together that long."

"Yeah but he knew that he was way older than you. He was preparing."

"Oh…Did you guys call my parents?"

"Yeah. They said they were on their way." Brian said.

Shannon rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't be like that." Evan said and smiled. Shannon gave him a look.

"They are going to start. As soon as they find out about me and Mark."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do Evan, money hungry bastards."

"We talked to Kelly." Maria said.

"What did she want? Did she come to tell you that she hit me?" Shannon said with a chuckle.

"That's what we thought." Maria started. "But no she told us that Candice may have something to do with this. She also apologized."

"Really." Shannon said. "The world really must be coming to an end."

* * *

A/N: So in the next chapter you will find out the real reason why Shannon hated his parents and why he will continue to hate them and I do mean hate, not strongly dislike...Hate.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly knocked and then entered the hospital room. She looked around and saw all of Shannon's friends. They were all looking at TV

"Hey Shannon."

Shannon turned away from the TV. "Hey Kelly." Shannon said cheerily. Kelly didn't know how to react to this attitude. She expected him to throw something at him.

"Come in and sit. We're watching Smackdown."

"Oh I love Smackdown."

"You know what Smackdown is?" John asks. Brian hits John and shakes his head.

"Yeah I go to the shows with Paul." Kelly looked over at Shannon. "I'm sorry Shannon."

"No worries." Shannon says, never detaching his eyes from the screen. "Likes too short to hold grudges you know."

"I think I know who did this. I'm going to find out."

Shannon looked at Kelly. "It doesn't matter who did it. They will have to live with this for the rest of their life. I could really care less." Shannon laid back on the bed.

"Well I do care. I'm going to investigate. See you guys." Kelly opened the door and bumped into someone. "Sorry."

The couple didn't say anything. They just pushed past her and into the room.

"Oh Shannon baby." Shannon rolled his eyes at the sound of the female voice. It was his mother. She went over to hug him but he stops her, telling her the doctor said no hugs because of his ribs.

"Oh baby we got on the first flight out. Sorry it took us so long to get her.

"Oh it was fine. Everyone kept me company." Shannon was already growing tired of Mr. and Mrs. Moore's presence.

"Shannon we need to talk to you about the accident." Mr. Moore looked at his friends. "In private."

"Whatever you have to say just say it because after you leave I'm going to tell them anyway."

"That man you were in the car with." Mrs. Moore begins. "Who was he?"

"He is Mr. Mark Calaway, the principal at my school. You know this if you were in town."

"Why were you in that car together?" Mr. Moore asks.

"Joy riding. He bought me that car. I was test driving it." Shannon answers. He wished they would get to the point.

"He bought you that car!" Mrs. Moore yells.

"Yes, I just said that."

"Why?"

"Because he is my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Mr. Moore questions.

"Yes My boyfriend." So here is what they were getting at Shannon thinks.

"That man is as old as I am. Maybe older." Mr. Moore explains.

"No he is younger and yes I am a where that he is older than me."

"This is not legal." Mrs. Moore says.

"It's only illegal if your parents object and my parents weren't around. Now were you?"

"Don't throw that in our face Shannon. We work like that so you have a living." Mr. Moore yells.

"I don't need your money. I have my own money. You work like that to provide yourselves with a living and because you don't like to be around me after you couldn't get my money." Shannon screams.

"That's not true." Mrs. Moore says.

"Shut the fuck up. You are the main one. You were the money hungry bitch. You know what I don't know why I'm arguing with you. If Mark lives, I'm going to be with him for as long as this relationship goes so there."

"We are filing a lawsuit again Mr. Calaway." Mr. Moore states. "If your boyfriend lives, he will be in jail for most of his life." Mr. and Mrs. Moore turned to walk out of the door but Shannon stopped them.

"You file that lawsuit and it will be the second biggest mistake of your life."

"We don't make mistakes. Come on honey." Mrs. Moore said and pulled he husband out of the door.

The whole gang of friends looked at each other. No one wanted to be the first to break the ice. They were all silently asking each other who would take the job of asking the most prominent question, "What the Fuck just happened here."

"I guess I should explain what just happened." Shannon said. Everyone exhaled; no one would have to ask.

"I guess we should start at the beginning. My name is not Shane Moore, Its Shannon McMahon. I only go by Moore so people won't ask questions." Shannon took a deep breath. "My parents are Vince and Linda McMahon."

Everyone gasped. Adam pointed at the TV and Yoshi completed his thought. "WWE Vince and Linda McMahon, the ones who-." Yoshi stopped himself and looked down

"Yes when I was 7, Stephanie was 10 and Shane was 16. We all went out for our weekly family dinner. We had a good time. Dad was laughing and Mom was happy. All was well. We left the restaurant and got in our car. We started on our way home. We were almost home when something went terrible wrong with the car. The brakes stopped working and I think a tired flew off. The next thing I know. We were off in a ditch. I looked around. My mom and dad weren't moving, neither was Shane. I looked over at Stephanie and she was alive but bleeding really bad. She asked me if I was ok. I said yes. I heard sirens and then these men came over and helped us. After that I guess I blacked out because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. They told me that Stephanie had died the day before. She asked the doctor if I was ok. The doctor told her yes and she died peacefully." Shannon stopped and rubbed his eyes. He missed his real family.

"I was adopted by the Moore's when I was released from the hospital, which was a month later. They adopted me hoping they would get my money but the executives at the company made sure they wouldn't be able to get it. Only I would be able to get the money that comes from the company. If they wanted the money, I would have to give them permission, which I have never done. I may have been 7 but I knew I had to go to college. The WWE gives me the checks that my mother and father would have gotten and when I turn 18 I will be able to assume control of the board." Shannon shook his head.

"Anyway back to the matter, a few years later, Detective Bischoff told me that someone took apart the car. They loosen up the wheels and took apart the brakes. They people left a fingerprint. When they traced the print, it came back to Mr. Moore. He killed my family. I never filed the charges because I thought I might need that for another day. I need it now so if the charges come on Mark, the charges will fall on them." Shannon stopped and rubbed his cheek. He wiped the tear away.

"That's why you watch WWE religiously." Maria said.

"Yeah sometimes the people at the WWE call me and ask for ideas and stuff so I like to watch them unfold."

"So they really killed your parents?" Kofi asked.

"Yes there is solid evidence against them. They bring on the fight…I'm ready."

* * *

Tell me what you think

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	16. Chapter 16

Yoshi was lying on his bed, his head at the foot of the bed. He was thinking about Shannon and all of the drama that came with him. He wanted to help but he couldn't. He was on the outside looking in. He hated this situation.

Yoshi's phone blasted Koda Kumi's Pop Diva. Yoshi sat up and grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID. It was Rey.

"Hey Rey what's going on?" Yoshi said.

"Hey Yoshi what are you doing?" Yoshi heard two voices say the question at the same time.

"Who else is on the line?"

"Hey it's Kelly."

"Oh hey."

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, yelling slightly.

"Nothing."

"You want to help us spy?" Kelly asked.

"On who?" Yoshi questions.

"Who else, Candice and Alicia." Rey said matter-of-factly.

"I don't know." Yoshi said. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't know what state of mind they were in.

"Come on Yoshi, Evan and Brian are unavailable and we don't want to tell the guys and I don't know where Maria and Kofi are."

"Yeah and it will be fun please." Kelly begged.

Yoshi thought for a moment. "Ok. Come pick me up."

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Yoshi asked from the backseat. The trio was in Kelly's SUV driving in the middle of nowhere. There were only trees around, groves of trees. The night sky did not help the situation. It looked like a scene from a typical horror movie. This was not good.

"A lot of people said they haven't seen Candice and Alicia sense the accident. I know they are hiding out. Candice has a house out here for when her parents want to go camping, or their version of it. I know they are out here. When I was still friends with her, we would come her and lay low after we did something." Kelly stopped the car and parked it. "We'll leave the car here and walk up. I don't want them to see the headlights."

"And we want this to be a sneak attack." Rey said and got out of the car. The other two followed suit.

Yoshi looked around as the trio started to wall towards the cabin. He thought he heard noises.

"Yoshi, hurry your ass up."

* * *

Detective Bischoff walked through the doors of the hospital. He walked up to the desk and asked the nurse, "Where is Mr. Shannon McMahon's room?" The nurse keyed the name in.

"Sorry no person by that name sir."

"Shannon Moore." The nurse typed in that name. "Oh yes he is in room 108."

Bischoff walked in to the room. Shannon was sitting on his bed watching television. He knocked on the door. Shannon broke from his trance and looked to his left.

"Hey Detective. Come in." Bischoff walked up to Shannon's bed and stood next to him.

"How are you doing?"

"Better Eric." Shannon said. "What's going on?"

"Your parents filed the lawsuit." Shannon sighed. He really didn't want to make their lives horrible.

"Did you-."

"Start the proceedings, yes I gave the local authorities everything. They will be getting arrested soon."

"Good I get released tomorrow."

"Well, I did my job. See you around." Eric turned to leave but Shannon stopped him.

"Wait." Shannon said. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

Eric wheeled Shannon into Mark's room. Eric looked at the man in the bed. The man looked like a stand up guy. A good guy, someone who Shannon deserved after all these years of pain.

"You ok from here?" Eric asked.

"Yeah I can wheel myself back. Thanks for everything." Shannon said never taking his eyes off Mark.

"Take care." Eric walked out of the room.

Shannon continued to stare at Mark. He couldn't believe his eyes. There were so many tubes and wires hooked up to him. All the machines were beeping. All of them doing different functions to keep him alive. _Alive. _

It dawn on Shannon. Mark may not make it. He may have to make a decision. A life or death decision. Shannon shook his head. It was too much to think about.

Shannon placed his hand on his forehead. "Wake up ok. I love you so you have to wake up. You need to buy me a new Bugatti. So wake up ok." Shannon held back the tears as he talked. Mark didn't like to see him cry.

"There you are." Shannon turned towards the nurse. "You have to go back to you room young man."

* * *

Maria, Kofi, Evan, Randy, Brian, John, Dave, and Adam entered Shannon's room.

"They aren't here." Dave said.

"Who?" Shannon asked.

"Rey and Yoshi. We can't find them." Evan said.

"And they didn't send me a text telling me anything." Brain began. "I'm worried."

* * *

"Ouch." Yoshi said when he ran into the branch on a tree. It was dark outside. There was no star in the sky to light the way.

"Sshh." Rey said and looked back at Yoshi.

"Sorry."

"Alright so here is the plan." Kelly said and they gathered around Kelly. Kelly pulled out a map of the estate.

"Wow. The house is that big." Yoshi said.

"Yeah so here is the plan. We start here." Kelly pointed. "Because the lights on that said are dim. Then we whoa." The wind blew Kelly's map out of her hand and down the hil.

"Shit. Hold on." Kelly disappeared down the hill to get the map.

"It's taking her too long." Yoshi said.

"Yeah we is s-."

"AAHHH!"

Rey and Yoshi looked at each other and then ran down the hill. Before they could make it to Kelly there worlds went black.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been having soon technology issues. I think its time for a new computer.

Thanks 4 Reading

YoominC16


	17. Chapter 17

Yoshi opened his eyes. His world was blurry and distorted. He blinked a couple of times before things started to become clear. He was in a room. The room was plain. The walls were an off white color. There was a bland painting on the wall, kind of like they ones on hotel walls. The carpet was this ugly brown color but it was clean, not a stain in sight. Yoshi looked to his left and saw his two friends, Kelly and Rey.

_Wait. Kelly's my friend now._

Yoshi shook his head. Now was not the time to think about this dilemma. There were bigger things to worry about. Rey and Kelly were both lying on their own twin size bed, like Yoshi. They were both bound to the bed by handcuffs. Yoshi looked up and discovered his was bound too.

_I wish I had stayed in Japan._ "Rey, Kelly." Yoshi whispers. He gets no response.

"Rey, Kelly." Rey starts to stir a little and the opens his eyes.

"Que Pasa?" Rey asks.

"I assume you are asking me what happen." Yoshi pause. He took the silence as a yes. "Kelly lost her map, we went down the hill to find her and now we're here."

"Oh yeah." Rey turn to Kelly.

"Kelly hey chica." Kelly woke up from her unconscious state. Kelly shook her head and looked around the room.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Shannon put the last of his things into his bag. He was going home finally. It was a bittersweet moment though. Mark was still unconscious and still in the hospital. He would be going to their home alone. He would be by himself in that huge empty house.

Shannon took a deep breath and exhaled. He would make it. He had too.

The gang burst through the doors of Shannon's hospital room. Randy was pushing a wheelchair.

"Oh hell no." Shannon shook his head. He be damn if he'd get in that wheelchair.

"Hospital rules. You wanna leave, you gotta go in a wheelchair." Randy explained. "Your chariot awaits." Shannon got up and sat in the wheelchair. He had been defeated.

"Where are Rey and Yoshi?" Shannon says.

"No one knows." Dave answers. "I've been blowing up his cell but he would answer."

"Yeah they completely went AWOL." Adam said.

"Well let's all come back to my house." Shannon says. "And we will go from there."

* * *

"Oh shit." Yoshi repeated. "What do you mean Oh shit." Yoshi started to panic.

"We are in the room."

"Cuarto, el cuarto." Rey started. "What the fuck are you talking about."

"This is the room where all the dirt goes down. Candice used to do some crazy shit in here. Many people have been hurt he. It wasn't it all physical but they." Kelly trailed off.

"Oh I'm going to die." Yoshi started to panic. "I should have stayed in Japan."

"Yoshi shut the hell up. You are not going to die." Rey said. "We just have to figure out how to get out."

"Oh you're up." Candice said. She entered the room with Alicia in tow. "Just want to let you guys know, you need to loose some weight. I don't even know how your boyfriends lift you."

"Oh Dave has no problem picking me up believe that." Rey said. Alicia slapped Rey across the face.

"Do not speak." Candice said. "Unless you want Alicia to go crazy on you."

"Now." Candice pushes and piece of her hair back. "I just want you guys to know that you won't make it out of this room." Candice pause. "Well at least not alive."

"Is it really that serious?" Kelly asks.

"Yeah if you want Dave, you can have him. No boy is worth all of this." Alicia slapped Rey again.

"Bitch if you slap me one more time."

"Shut up." Candice says calmly. "Its not all about the boys. It's about pride and my reputation and I excuse me, we would kill for our reputation. Now I'm going to leave you now and let you have this last night of piece." Candice walks toward the door. "Then tomorrow night." Candice starts to laugh evilly and then walks out the door, slamming the door shut.

"What just happened?" Yoshi asked.

Rey didn't reply. He just closed his eyes and prayed.

* * *

A lightning bolt struck outside the window and a loud boom of thunder followed. Maria jumped. She wasn't feeling right. She didn't know if the feeling was from her hatred of storms or from her missing friends. She had the same feeling she had the night of Shannon's accident. Something was up.

"Maria." Maria looked up to see Kofi and Evan standing over her.

"Get your head out of the clouds and come to the circle." Evan said and walked back. Kofi grabbed Maria's hand and led her to the group sitting on the floor.

"Ok so Yoshi and Rey went missing yesterday." Shannon stated. "What was significant about yesterday?"

"There is only four more days til break is over." John says.

"Good but something more significant."

"We found out you were getting released from the hospital." Randy added.

"Now we are getting somewhere."

"The day before Kelly came." Evan said.

"Yeah anyone got an APB on Kelly." Shannon said.

"I'll call her." Maria said and dialed the number. "It went straight to voice mail. That's weird."

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Because she's on her phone 24/7."

"Ok so Kelly, Rey, and Yoshi are missing." Shannon started. "What do they all have in common?"

"Cheerleaders." The group says at the same time.

Maria gasped and her eyes went wide. "I think I know where they're at."

* * *

A/N: So this story is coming to an end. A few more chapters. Still trying to decide on a happy or sad ending.

Thanks for Reading

YoominC16


	18. Chapter 18

"What?" The whole group yelled.

"Yeah that day when Kelly came to the hospital she said she had to find who hit Shannon. She said she was pretty sure it was Candice and Alicia. I think they are at Candice's Cabin."

"Cabin in Florida." John says.

"I know but there are woody areas in Florida." Maria starts. "I'm pretty sure they are out there, and if Candice has them it may not be good for them."

"Why?" Shannon asked

"Candice does some of the dirtiest things there." Maria answered.

"Lets go." Dave said. He'd be damned if anything happened to Rey.

* * *

Rey was in mid pray when he heard the door open again.

_They were already back to kill us. I thought they said tomorrow_.

Rey finished his pray and opened his eyes. Candice and Alicia were standing there.

"We decided to let you guys ask us any question you want before we kill you tomorrow." Candice said.

"And we were bored, so entertain us." Alicia added.

"Did you two hit Shannon?" Kelly asked. She had to get to the bottom of this.

"No we didn't physically run into him but we did have our part." Candice answered.

"Which was?" Rey asked.

"We paid Mr. Levesque to hit him."

"Mr. Levesque? The P.E. Teacher." Yoshi said.

"Yes. He was in need of money, with the economy and all the way it is and having three children."

"I guess everyone does have price." Rey said softly. "Why?" Rey raised his voice slightly. "Why go through all of this? Why do all of this for some guys that don't like you?"

"My life was perfect until you and your friends caught their eyes. I would have been a NFL wife and had all the money but no you took my dream away from me." Candice started. "I want my dream back and I'll do anything to accomplish my dream." Candice started out of the room.

"So this is worth it?" Yoshi asked.

"Totally worth it."

* * *

"Dave could you please slow down." Randy said through the walkie-talkie. Randy, Evan, Brian, John, and Shannon were following behind Dave, Adam, Maria and Kofi in their SUV. "I can't keep up."

"Put the pedal to the metal and let's go." Dave replied. "We have to get there before dark."

"Dave it doesn't matter how fast we drive. It will be dark when we get there." Maria said. She had driven down this path many times and no matter how early she'd drive to the cabin, it was always dark when she arrived.

"Fine slowing down." Dave said to Randy.

"Thank you."

* * *

The sun was setting and the dark was soon approaching. There last night alive would be spent like this.

Rey always thought he would spend his last night of his life in his bed at his own house. He would be of old age. His children, grandchildren, even some great grandchildren would be around him maybe Dave would be there too. He would die in peace and on his own terms. Now, he would be murder by his high school enemy at the young age of 17. He wondered if this was what murder victims thought about before they were killed. Rey was brought out of his thoughts by clinking.

"What are you doing?" Yoshi asked Kelly.

"Getting out of here and saving you guys."

"How? We are in handcuffs." Yoshi said.

"I know how to get out of handcuffs. Paul likes it kinky." Rey looked over at Kelly. "Don't ask." Kelly continued to mess and play with the handcuffs, pulling and pushing until she was able to release one of her hands.

"One down three more to go."

About 15 minutes later, Kelly had broken away from the bounds.

"Ok now I just have to find the key. Where would they put the key?" Kelly asked. Kelly started to look all over the room, opening up drawers and pulling out close.

"Don't make so much noise. We don't know if they are around or not." Yoshi warned.

"Right. Sorry." Kelly apologized and continued to look for the key.

"Look in the closet." Rey suggested. Kelly opened up the closet doors. She looked up at the top of the closet. There was a small wooden box. Kelly took the box down and opened it. Laying on top of all of the other papers was a small gold key.

"Lets hope this is it." Kelly went over to Rey and out the key in the handcuff keyhole and turned it. The handcuffs unlocked. It had worked. She hurriedly unlocked all of Rey's cuffs and ran over to Yoshi.

"It's not working." Kelly said.

"Let me see." Rey grabbed the key and turned it but it wouldn't unlock the cuffs.

"Each handcuff as a different key." Kelly said. "They were smarter than we thought."

"I'll look through the rest of the closet. You look under the beds and such." Rey ordered.

"Guys why don't you just leave and get help." Yoshi explained.

"If they come back and see that we are gone, they're going to kill you sooner rather than later." Kelly said from under the bed.

"Yeah we are stick together no matter wh- I found another key." Rey said in glee and ran back over to Yoshi. This time the key worked.

"Now for the hard part, how do we get out of this room?" Kelly asked. Yoshi went to the door and opened it slightly. Yoshi saw Candice and Alicia. Candice was watching TV and Alicia was on the phone. Yoshi closed the door and turned to Rey and Kelly.

"We can't go through the door. They are both out there."

"Looks like there is only one choice." Rey said and turned to the window.

"Good thing this is only a one story cabin." Kelly started. "Who goes out first?"

"Rey should go first then you then me." Yoshi said.

Rey rubbed his hands together. "Lets do this."

* * *

Candice was watching some boring thing on the history channel. She really wanted to dispose of the three hostages but she had to wait. Candice looked over at Alicia. She was talking to her mom reassuring her she was ok.

Candice went back to watching TV. A few minutes later, she heard something. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her so she went back to watching TV. But then she heard it again and again.

"Alicia. I heard something we need to go check on them." Alicia told her mom she would call her back and hung up the phone.

"Ok let's go." Alicia and Candice got off the couch and started to the hostage room. They opened the door and got a big surprise. The hostages were gone and the window was up.

"Those Bitches." Alicia yelled. The duo ran into the living room and grab two 9mm guns. If they wanted a hunt, they would get one.

* * *

"Come on Kelly." Rey said. The trio was running through the dark woods. They could hear all of the creatures of the night making noises. The moon was full tonight so there was a little light but moonlight made everything look so much scarier. They didn't even know if they were running in the right direction. They just knew they had to get away from this house.

"Sorry I can't run that fast."

"Well you better start running. They probably know we left by now." Yoshi said. The trio continued to run as fast as their legs would allow them. They had to get as far as they could from this house.

Rey looked behind him to see if Kelly had caught up. She had. Rey was about to turn around but he ran into something. He ran into it that it made him fall on his butt. Rey looked up. He assumed it was a tree but it wasn't. It was

"Dave." Rey eyes opened wide at the site. All of his friends were there. "Oh my God Dave." Rey picked himself up and jumped into Dave's arms. He was saved.

"Adam." Yoshi flung himself into Adam's arms. His hero had come to rescue him.

"Kelly." Maria hugged Kelly with all her strength. Her friend was safe.

"We were so worried about you guys." Shannon said. "Don't ever do anything like this again.

"Sorry to break up the reunion." Candice and Alicia came out from behind the tree. The duo pointed their guns at the group. "But we weren't finished with them.

Dave put Rey behind him and Adam did the same with Yoshi.

"Candice it's over." Maria said.

"They don't want you anymore." Kelly explained. "Alicia, be smart. You're the smartest of all of us. You know this isn't right and its not worth it."

"It is worth it." Alicia said.

"Now." Candice shook the gun at them. "Who wants to die first?"

"How about you?" A voice said from behind. Candice and Alicia turned around and were hit in the head by tree branches, knocking their lights out.

The group looked up and saw Brian and Evan holding the branches while John, Randy, and Kofi stood behind them.

"Cops are on the way." Kofi said. Now it was truly over.

Minutes later, the cops came and took Candice and Alicia out in handcuffs. The police told them they would need to come in for questioning. When they got to the station, they told they police everything but they didn't believe them. They police didn't flat out say they didn't believe them but the group could read it on their faces.

"Here" Kelly took off her cross necklace and gave it to the police.

"What's this?" One of the officers asked.

"It's a recorder disguised as a necklace, press the sapphire in the middle and it plays." The police played it and the whole scene folded out in front of them. After the recorder stop, the police apologized for not believing them and told them the duo would be locked up for a long while.

"Good. Can we go?" Evan asked. The policed released them.

"Wait. Mr. McMahon." Shannon turned around. "We have your adoptive parents in custody."

Shannon turned to his friends.

"We'll wait." Evan said.

Shannon followed the police officer into a dark interrogation room. Shannon sat down in the chair facing Mr. and Mrs. Moore.

"What do we have to do to make the charges go away?" Mr. Moore asked.

"First tell me why you killed my family, my real family."

"It was like you said before." Mrs. Moore answered. "I'm a money hungry bitch."

Shannon huffed. "You drop the charges on Mark."

"Done." Shannon held up his hand and the officers brought in papers.

"Sign these in order to drop the case." Mr. and Mrs. Moore signed all the papers.

"Now we wait until the charges on Mark are dropped." The officer left and filed all the paper work and did everything that needed to be done. He came back into the room and told Shannon everything was dropped. Shannon got up and started out the door but was stopped by Mr. Moore's voice.

"What about our charges?"

"Oh yes your charges." Shannon turned around and walked back over to them. "Your charges consist of four counts first degree murder and a count of attempted murder. You will spend the rest of your lives in jail." Shannon turned around and walked out the door. They really thought he was going to drop those charges. Shannon smiled an exhaled. He was free.

"You ready?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, can you guys drop me off at the hospital."

"Call me if you need a ride home." Maria said.

"Ok see you guys." Shannon watched as his friends pulled off. Shannon turned and headed into the hospital and to Mark's room.

Shannon entered Mark's room and pulled up a chair on the left side of the bed. Shannon said down and sighed.

"You aren't going to believe the night I had."

"Try me." Shannon's eyes went wide. Did Mark just speak. "Mark." He opened his eyes. Shannon jumped up and hugged him.

Everything had fell into place.

* * *

A/N: So next chapter will be an epilogue and then that will be the end.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** So ladies and gentlemen this is the end of the road for this story. For everyone who reviewed, for all of my silent reader and all of the haters(lol) Thank You for sticking with this story *Hands you a chocolate chip cookie* Now on to the story.

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to WWE Fan Access Art Show." Justin announced. " Here to speak more on the event is CEO and Chairman of the WWE Shannon McMahon."

Shannon couldn't believe that six years had past. Six years is what stood between then and now, and now was great.

As soon as he graduated high school, he staked his claim in WWE, with no objections from the board. He would balance his University studies with his job as CEO at WWE. He immediately brought his friends and Mark into the company. Shannon would get him and all of his friends accepted to the University of Tampa. They would be able to go to school and train at FCW.

Mark, being too old and too injured to become a wrestler, was given the title of Vice President and Head of the Creative Department. All talent and storylines had to go through him to make it on TV.

Adam would debut first under the ring name Edge. They now call him the Rated R Superstar among other things. Yoshi would debut next as a backstage interviewer. His first interview was with Edge. The two would eventually have a storyline that would bring them together on-screen and they would become one of the top couples in the WWE. In real life, Yoshi and Edge married last year and are living in their newlywed bliss. Yoshi and Edge would both graduate with degrees in communications.

Randy and Dave would debut next. Dave would go by his last name because Mark said Dave wasn't hard enough. They would debut in evolution and take the tag team would buy storm. Eventually they would go there separate ways with the ending of that group and Dave going to Smackdown. Rey would join Dave on Smackdown and become the top highflier in the company. Evan and Brian would join the Raw roster and become the tag team champions. John would join the company and become the poster boy and would become the WWE Champion. In real life, all of the couples were married. Dave and Rey were married 4years ago, Randy and Evan were married 3 years ago, and Brian and John were married 2 years ago. All of the couples live in Connecticut.

Four years ago, Shannon contacted Maria, Kofi, and Kelly. Maria and Kofi had just graduated from University of North Carolina and they were looking for work. Shannon immediately signed them to a contract as well and they made their WWE debut last year. Kelly had graduated from the University of Missouri when Shannon called her and gave her a contract. Kelly will be debuting later this year.

Mark and Shannon were married on Shannon's 18th birthday. Shannon thought Mark was just taking him out of town for his birthday but he woke up in Vegas and the couple was married.

Shannon stepped out from behind the curtain and walked on the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the art show. The superstars did all of the art here and I did some painting myself. All of the proceeds will be split between Make A Wish and SOS Children so please buy." Shannon got off stage and went to his husband and friends.

"Hey guys let me show you my paintings." Shannon led them over to the far wall and took the sheets off of the paintings. Rey was the first to laugh. The painting was of his friends. Adam, Dave, John, and Randy were wearing their high school football jerseys and jeans. Yoshi, Rey, Brian, and Evan were all wrapped up in their arms but they were wearing their high school female cheerleading outfits. The caption underneath it read, "Because the football players always get the Cheerleaders."

"I like it." Randy said.

The other picture was of two people standing on a cliff, hand in hand, watching the sunset. In the distance, there was a wheelchair and a car, Bugatti. The caption read, "Life is too short to care about what others think."

Mark grabbed a hold of Shannon's hand. The scene in the photo was a real life scene. After the accident Mark was confined to a wheelchair. The doctor's didn't know if he would be able to walk again. Mark though Shannon would leave him but he stay right by his side. He went to school, trained at FCW, at Skype meetings with the board, and took care of him. Mark started to call him Superman because of all he did. A few weeks before Shannon's eighteenth birthday, the couple went out in their new Bugatti and went up to the peak. Shannon got Mark out of the car and in the wheel chair. The next thing Shannon knew Mark was up walking around. They walked to the end of the cliff and watched the sun go down. They left the wheel chair up on the cliff that night never to think of it again.

"These paintings are going to go for a lot." Yoshi said.

"Yeah I may buy this one." Evan said referring to the painting he was in.

"No you can't buy them." Shannon explained. "A fan should get these besides I can paint a picture for you any day."

"Alright."

"Come on we have to go mingle." Mark said and everyone went their separate ways.

By the end of the night, all of the paintings were gone and they had raised a lot of money. Shannon got back on the mic and thanked everyone and told everyone how proud his parents would be and to remember the Hall of Fame was tomorrow night and WrestleMania was Sunday.

Shannon got off the mic and walked out the door. He grabbed Mark's hand and they started walking down the strip, friends in tow.

"We doing anything tonight?" Rey asked.

"Yeah we're in Sin City. We gotta do something." John said.

Shannon looked at Mark and then back at his friends. "I'm pretty sure we can be on the blacklist for some casinos."

"What will the people say?" Brian asked. They all paused. Everyone started to laugh.

They didn't care what other people thought about them. Life was too good to care.

"I wonder what Candice and Alicia are thinking right now." Rey said out loud. Everyone groaned.

"Ugh please don't talk about them." Dave pleaded with his honey.

"No I'm just saying. They probably realized how they fucked up. They could have had a job in the WWE like Maria and Kelly but no they had to difficult."

"And I would have given them one too." Shannon cosigned.

"Hey lets not dwell on the past, that's bad luck." Randy said as they approached the Casino door.

"He's right lets shake off these feeling and win us some money." Mark said and opened the doo for everyone.

The group entered the Casino with a clear mind and didn't worry about the looks they were getting from everyone. They had to live their life. After all, Life was too damn short.

* * *

A/N: So that's it for the gang. Honestly, this story wasn't suppose to be this long and wasn't suppose to have all the drama it had in it.

Be on the look out for my next story. It will be about AJ Styles and Christian Cage because they are my favorite Slash couple and yet I only have two stories for them and they are one shots, so my next multi chapter fic will be about them. It will probably be a sad eneding story because all of my fics have happy ending so I'm going to try something new.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


End file.
